amar te duele
by cerecita kido
Summary: el corazon siempre encuentra a su amor ideal aunque el mundo se niegue a eso


"**AMAR TE DUELE"**

**La mas dulce de todas las cosas que me han heredado ha sido ama con todo el ser la cocina, preparar los platillos, con recetas ancestrales darles sabor con algunas coas que sean han perdido, es lo mas a que mi tía-abuela Michiru nos heredo. Aunque tita Michí sufrió mucho paraqué pudiéramos ser libres, mama fue testigo de la dura vid e tita Michí.**

**La vida de tita michí fue difícil desde que nació, mama Ikuko había ya tenido 3 hijas de papá Octavio para cuando esperaba a tita michí, mama Ikuko se había casado con papá Octavio, después de que sus padre opusieran de terminantemente a que ella tuviera algo con un cacique. Los primeros años, aquel matrimonio para ser tranquilo tuvo que ser guiado por los padres de papá Octavio, al cabo de los 2 primeros años ellos se mudaron a la hacienda donde vivió hasta su muerte mama Ikuko. La primera de sus hijas fue una linda morenita a la cual llamo Reí, su adoración, las segundas en llegar a la vida fueron las cuatas Haruka y Makoto, ambas castañas, de un parecido terrible con su padre, la ultima fue la tita michí. Para cuando ella nació solo la nana Luna pudo estar con mamá Ikuko, debido a que por esos años en nuestro país se desarrollaba una guerra, una gran revolución para abatir al injusto gobierno, papa Octavio había sido interceptado por los rebeldes cuando fue a buscar al doctor, la mera sorpresa que se llevaron el y el doctor fue ver a tita Michiru muy sana, aquel mismo día rebeldes tomaron la cantina donde se hallaba papa Octavio y entre la trifulca el murió, tras aquella noticia mama Ikuko perdió la leche para amamantar a su hija. Tita Michiru creció a base de tés y atoles, entre los olores de la comida, luna era l que se encargaba de hacer de comer para todos en la hacienda así que Michiru no pudo crecer en otro lado que no fuera la cocina, y sin mas apego que a Luna, tal vez por eso mama Ikuko y tita Michiru no establecieron u lazo d amor entre madre e hija.**

**CAPITULO 1**

**La hacienda se había vuelto un gran lio para mama Ikuko, se había quedado sola y la crianza de sus hijas era liosa tras sus 12 años iniciales pudo educarlas pero había decidido mandar a las niñas a el colegio de señoritas del pueblo. Michiru lloraba mucho tan solo tenia 10 años y la habían separado de su vida, de aquella cocina que la había visto crecer, le pesaba dejar a luna. En aquella escuela les enseñaban a tejer, bordar e incluso a cocinar, cosa que sin duda fueron Makoto y Michiru las que siempre llamaban la atención por sus cualidades culinarias. Fueron 5 años de ir al colegio cada semana un solo día, Rei cumpliría ya sus 17 años estaba enamorada secretamente de un peli negro que veía pasar las tardes en que ella y sus hermanas daban una vuelta por el parque después de las clases. Michiru había conocido a Darien Chiba hacia ya casi un año y se habían vuelto novios casi inmediatamente, daban un corto paseo las mañanas en que ella acompañaba a luna por las cosas del almuerzo, los días en que disfrutaban mas aquel paseo gracias a la complicidad de Makoto eran las tardes después del colegio.**

**-sabes Makoto deberías ser nuestra madrina en nuestra próxima boda-**

**-ahora me dirán que piensan casarse-**

**-crees que es muy pronto-**

**-no, todo lo contrario, creo que es muy tarde-**

**-tu si entiendes si no me apresuro tal vez me ganen a mi musa-**

**El ferviente amor que Darien y Michiru se profesaban era inminente a los ojos de Makoto, pero como los grandes amores a través de la historia, este igual estaba marcado a la desdicha, los días hermosos en que caminaban todo el atrio de la iglesia tomados de las manos se iban acabando, la anécdota que ellos vivieron y que sin duda me encantaría vivir fue aquel día que cansados de solo caminar por atrio, entraron a jurarse amor eterno ala iglesia.**

**-ante los ojos de dios jamás deben jurar algo que no cumplirán-**

**-yo pienso cumplir todo lo que le prometa a mi pequeña Michiru-**

**-Makoto, yo igual, si juro amarlo lo amare-**

**Jugando con los sonidos salientes de sus labios Makoto entonaba la marcha nupcial, mientras tanto su hermana caminaba pausadamente, mientras los azules ojos de Darien miraban el pausado caminar de su amada desde el altar.**

**-con mis manos entrelazadas a las tuya, juro amarte, respetarte y serte fiel, en los momentos felices y difíciles hasta que mis días terminen-**

**-Darien prometo ante los ojos de dios, los tuyos y los de mi alma, protegerte, quererte, amarte de todas las formas, seguirte y serte fiel en alma, cuerpo mente y corazón hasta que dios me lleve con el-**

**-los declaro u par de locos y cursis- soltaba tierna Makoto mientras se les acercaba- pero es hora de irnos-**

**-tienes razón, hermanita-**

**-con cuidado, Michiru pronto estaremos aquí-**

**El camino o a la hacienda se hacia ameno oyendo las travesías de Haruka entre la peletería el mercado, Reí la seguía solo para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien. Llegar a casa significaba llegar a un régimen estricto, a mama Ikuko le gustaba bañarse con agua tibia con flores de lis, era Michiru quien se encontraba todos los días preparando el baño, mientras el agua estaba ayudaba a preparar la comida, aquella tarde habían sacado un poco del maíz guardado en el granero con un poco de cal en agua hirviendo ponían a cocinar el nixtamal, habían pensado cocinar un poco de carne roja en salsa de achiote, todo se preparaba con toda naturalidad, que Michiru llevo a un cuarto que se encontraba al final de la casa se encontraba todo cerrado, sin ventanas, la única salida era la estrecha puerta donde apenas pasaba ellas e iluminado solo por algunas velas, aquel cuarto servía de baño para mama Ikuko, Michiru solía bañar a mama Ikuko antes de hacer la comida, aquella vez luna toco la puerta, cosa que jamás hacia.**

**-señora Ikuko, alguien la busca-**

**-¿Quién es?-**

**-el hijo del señor chiba-**

**-¿y que hace aquí?-**

**- no lo se, solo a pedido hablar con usted-**

**La mirada de Michiru de sorpresa y felicidad la delato ante ella y con un tono de voz llena de cólera le miro duramente.**

**-a que ha venido Michiru- le interrogaba a su hija mientras se vestía**

**-no lo se mama-**

**-mas vale que me lo digas-**

**-de verdad no lo se-**

**-te lo advertí Michiru- y alzo un poco la voz- dile que ahora voy**

**Luna le había ido a decir a Darien que esperara un poco y que le deseaba mucha suerte, cuando mama Ikuko aprecio y pidió a luna los dejará solos, así lo hizo y se dirigió a la concia donde raramente se encontraban las cuatro niñas.**

**-dinos luna a que vino el joven chiba- Haruka**

**- no lo se señorita, no e oído nada-**

**-pero pregunto por alguien en especial- Reí**

**-claro por Michiru te lo aseguro- le decía Makoto a Reí llena de alegría**

**-no pregunto por nadie, pero seguro si verdad mi niña-**

**La algarabía que se había formado se disipo cuando con una mirada más tajante que nunca entro mama Ikuko y dirigiéndose en total silencio hacia Michiru asesto dos cachetadas lo más fuerte que sus fuerzas le dieron a las mejillas de su hija. **

**-¿a quien le pediste bendición para ser novia? ¿Quien te dijo que te casarías en eta vida?- le tomo el brazo con vehemencia- escúchame saldrás y le dirás que se largue por respeto a sus padres no lo hago yo y vienes a explicarme tanta puteria de tu parte-**

**La mirada de todas ahí presentes fue de confusión y miedo, sabían que su madre era de carácter duro y agresivo, pero aquello contra su hermana era para ellas inimaginables, sin embargo Michiru no titubeo para obedecerle**

**-¡Darien!-**

**-mi amor perdón se que debí avisarte pero…-**

**-¿Qué le has dicho?-**

**-que quiero casarme contigo-**

**-es mejor que te vayas, ha dicho que no, y que no te hace una grosería por respeto a tus padres-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**- no lose, mejor vete por favor-**

**-de acuerdo pero hablamos mañana-**

**CAPITULO 2**

**El gran desconcierto que la reacción de mama Ikuko había tenido con Michiru no alegro a nadie, pero eso no significaba que las labores de la casa se suspenderían mama Ikuko había dejado instruido que se terminara la cena y se le avisara para bajar a comer, mandando a Haruka y Makoto a cocer, Rei la siguió hasta su habitación par ayudarla a terminar su baño y arreglarse para dormir después de la cena.**

**-se que no debo cuestionarte o contradecirte-**

**-entonces no lo hagas hija-**

**-mama ¿Por qué… por que no diste tu bendición para la boda de Michí?-**

**-Michiru, tu hermana se llama Michiru, Rei dime algo, últimos días has hablado de un chico que te gusta ¿no es así?-**

**-Si ¿Qué tiene que ver con Michiru?-**

**-me di cuenta que es Darien Chiba o ¿me equivoco?-**

**-no-**

**-en la familia hay una tradición la hija menor es quien se encarga de cuidar as u madre, mi hija menor es Michiru, y tu quieres casarte con Darien, y lo podrás hacer-**

**-¿que hubiera pasado si hubieran sido las mellizas?-**

**-amabas se casarían después de que yo muriera-**

**Un poco desconcertada Rei salió del cuarto con una revolución de sentimientos en el pecho, era cierto que sentía tristeza por el futuro de su hermana, pero no podía evitar sentir alegría de tener un poco de esperanza de estar con Darien, coso necesitaba acercarse a el.**

**Michiru se encontraba en al a cocina con un gran pesar en su pecho pero procuraba no llorar no podía arruinar la cena que estaban haciendo luna y ella**

**-no te contengas niña-**

**-si lloro puede estropearse la cena-**

**-no importa-**

**El llanto caía por las mejillas de Michiru y saladas como son las lagrimas caían sobre la comida, luna probo la comida para asegurarse que el sabor de ella no cambiara, aunque el sabor no se modifico, después de comer sintió una gran melancolía, después de años de no pensar en un viejo amor, una repentina tristeza la hizo recordarlo con gran dolor. La cena tuvo el mismo efecto que tuvo en luna en las demás.**

**La pena que sobre llevaba Michiru se aliviaba un poco cuando pensaba en ver a Darien al otro día, en la cena nadie menciono el incidente.**

**La mañana había dado inicio a su jornada, Michiru se había levantado más temprano que sus hermanas como siempre, recogió los huevos de las gallinas, dio de comer a estas, acompaño a luna a alimentar a las palomas que amaba escuchar cantar. Se disponían a irse al pueblo con Shouta que era el encargado de llevara vender la leche, cuando la mirada y voz desaprobatoria de mama Ikuko se dejo escuchar.**

**-a partir de ahora ya no acompañaras a luna, esperen a Rei, Shouta mi hija los acompañara-**

**En silesio luna había seguido a mama Ikuko sin decir nada, al llegar a la cocina donde nadie podría oírlas, luna replico.**

**-se que no debo contradecirla pero… desde que usted enviudo… es un error que yo me lleve a la niña Rei, lo puedo hacer perfecto con mi Michiru…-**

**-¡no! No es tu Michiru, es mi hija y ya lo has dicho no me contradigas si no podría dejarte sin empleo. La voz de mama Ikuko empezaba a salirse de control, pro la proximidad de los pasos y el hilo de voz de Rei la contuvieron.**

**-mama estoy lista—luna adelántate-**

**-si señora-**

**-hija estoy segura de que el joven chiba buscara a tu hermana, no olvides lo que platicamos hazte su amiga-**

**-si-**

**La carreta humilde empezó a caminar, los ojos de Michiru se inundaron de lagrimas pero se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, se había puesto de acuerdo antes con luna de hacer pollo en pipián y frijoles martajados, recordaba bien la primera vez que luna mencionó aquellos frijoles.**

**Era apenas un linda niña de 6 años cuando aquella mujer que la criaba a le había mencionado aquel platillo.**

**-nana y como se hace-**

**-michí se pone a cocer estos frijoles, en la olla de barro que tanto te gusta-**

**-y a estos igual le hecho epazote-**

**-no pequeña a estos aun no, dejémoslo que se cosan solo un poco después los pasaremos pro el metate para quitarle la cascara y entonces lo sazonamos-**

**-suena lico-**

**-Michiru intenta decir rico-**

**-rico, rico, rico-**

**Aquel platillo tan sencillo provocaba en Michiru grandes recuerdos, al igual que nostalgia. La ida al pueblo se había comenzado a poner aburrido, de tosas la hijas eran con Rei con al que pasaba menos tiempo, era una gran niña pero mama Ikuko era muy apegada a ella, así que era la mas consentida y cuidada.**

**-espera aquí iré a comprar algo, niña no se vaya a ir-**

**-no nana-**

**La mirada de Rei se extraño, muchas veces había ido a aquí pueblo, pero por la mañana era totalmente diferente, era mas ajetreado.**

**-disculpe señorita viaja usted con nana luna-**

**-Darien_ susurro sorprendida Rei –si, es mi nana-**

**-lo se-**

**-venia buscando a Michiru ¿verdad?-**

**Como lo ha sabido-**

**-mi madre me ha pedido que si lo hacia le digiera que mi hermana ya esta comprometida-**

**-es por eso que la negó-**

**-no-**

**La repentina negativa de Rei lo dejo perplejo, hasta aquella negativa no había admirado los hermosos ojos cafés de aquella chica que tintineaba al verlo.**

**-mamá no puede reprocharme que no te haya dicho lo que me pidió, se ha negado debido a una tradición familiar en donde Michiru solo puede casarse hasta que mi madre muera-**

**-eso es tonto-**

**-más tonto seria esperar-**

**-¿crees eso?-**

**- pero si es amor seria hermoso-**

**-llevarías un recado-**

**-no, yo no podría, terminaría echándolos de cabeza, así que iré a aquella tienda y buscare algo, ahí viene mi nana-**

**Con una ligera sonrisa camino hasta una tienda y logro cautivar la mirada de aquel joven que decía amar a su hermana, Darien había conversado un poco con Luna. En forma de agradecimiento fue a buscar a Rei en aquella tienda, donde viéndola ilusionada por un par de hermosos aretes, se le hizo atractiva.**

**-cuarzo lacrado, tiene buen gusto, y en sus hermosos ojos se ve que los quiere-**

**-así es, mañana volveré con la aprobación de mamá para comprarlos-**

**-y si no es un par de aretes que tal un helado-**

**-de acuerdo-**

**-crees que Michiru pueda volver a hacer las compras-**

**-supongo-**

**-cuando la volveré a ver-**

**-mañana, puedes invitarnos a las mellizas a Michiru y a mí a un día de campo supongo-**

**-supones muy bien paso por usted y sus hermanas por la mañana-**

**-a Michiru le encantara verte-**

**- y solo a ella-**

**-supongo que alita igual, a mamá no mucho y Haruka apenas te conocerá, pero yo estaré mas que encantada de volverte a ver-**

**CAPITULO 3**

**La mañana sin duda había tenido un gran comienzo atropellado para la peli negra, pro ahora que tenia la esperanza de ver mas seguido a Darien, aunque solo fuera por estar cerca de Michiru no la desperdiciaría, si para tener a Darien cerca necesitaba entregárselo a su hermana menor lo haría con todo el gusto del mundo.**

**-hoy por la mañana vi al joven Chiba- informaba con palabras atropelladas a todas en la mesa.**

**-y supongo que te ha dicho que le he hecho una grosería ayer- **

**Cuestionaba alterada mente y con voz de supremo enojo mamá Ikuko, pero Rei mantenía la calma, miraba con ojos dulces y temerosos a su hermana pequeña e incluso sentía la mirada de desaprobación de una de las mellizas.**

**-no, al contrario nos ha invitado a un día de campo, mañana, y yo e aceptado-**

**Parecía querer tragarse sus palabras, pudo haber sido un exceso aceptar incluso haber insinuado aquella invitación.**

**-y solo a ti te ha invitado-**

**-no, nos ha invitado a todas, creo que desea remediar el infortunio del día pasado-**

**-pues lo ha hecho con la hija correcta-**

**-eso no es lo que piensa mamá-**

**Presurosa contestaba la peli negra, no quería que su hermana confundiera las cosas, que creyera que estaba aprovechando su situación para quitarle al hombre que ella amaba, en cuanto pudiera le explicaría todo, lo haría a un con la desaprobación de su madre.**

**La comida había quedado deliciosa, a pesar de la tristeza de Michiru esta ocasión la comida no había provocado ningún sobre salto a nadie. Levantando la mesa, Rei se había ofrecido ayudar cosa que no hacia a menudo, con la excusa de que Luna había caminado mucho por la mañana y debería estar cansada, además de que era seguro que Michiru no podría hacer todo ella sola, mamá Ikuko pensó en que enviar a su hija mayor a hacer las compras le había sensibilizado un poco ante su vieja nana.**

**-estoy de acuerdo, Luna descansa un poco, además mi hija debe ir aprendiendo lo que Michiru ya sabe, para practicarlo en su matrimonio-**

**Las palabras que salían en ese momento de mamá Ikuko eran dolorosas para el alma afligida de Michiru, pero ella mas que nadie sabia contener el dolor que causaba su madre con la ligereza de su voz.**

**-gracias mamá-**

**Fue lo único que se escucho salir de la voz ronca y quebradiza de la peli verde. La mirada de sus hermanas eran distintas y perturbadas, al menos eso era lo que ella sentía, no sabia como reaccionar ante lo que acababa de ori, tal vez ante la primera prueba Darien se había rendido, por que el amor que le juraba no era cierto, era falso no merecía su dolor. Su hermana le ayuda a levantar la mesa, torpemente llevaba los trastes a la cocina, pero al estar a solas la retuvo con un abrazo, Rei no solía mostrarle a ella algún tipo de sentimientos afectuoso.**

**-debes estar molesta con lo de Darien-**

**-no, tal vez no le intereso tanto, y… solo quiera pertenecer ala familia o casarse-**

**La voz de Michiru se empezaba a quebrantar.**

**-no yo se que la invitación de Darien a un día de campo es una excusa pera verte, por que lo primero que hizo al vernos fue preguntar por ti, y claro decepciona un poco pero vale la pena si lo veo feliz y a ti también-**

**-tú lo quieres-**

**Las palabras que acababan de salir de la boca de su hermana mayor le daban miedo por una simple razón ella no podría lastimarla, tal vez nunca convivieron tanto pero eran hermanas, podría ser que se enamoraran de la misma persona.**

**-lo vi un día caminar y me enamore de el, no sabia que tu… que el, yo…, no importa por que el te quiere a ti, y si el me invita a un día de campo por verte no me importa, si me invita a una cena para verte no me interesa, si hace cualquier cosa para verte y eso me incluye no me importa, por que eso lo hará feliz y yo quiero vivir para hacerlo feliz-**

**-desde cuando Rei-**

**-hace ya un año y medio que lo tengo presente en mi mente-**

**-lo sabe mamá-**

**-que mas da, pero no creas que yo voy a ser su tapadera, si yo salgo con el y tu vienes y hacen algo indebido yo no lo callare, no por que no quiero fallarle a mama-**

**-lo amas-**

**-si no lo puedo negar, Michiru amo a Darien-**

**Las palabras que resonaban en la cocina eran una confesión desafortunada de amor, un amor que ella deseaba para su hermana pero no con el hombre que ella igual amaba, se sentía devastada, el entrar de su madre mirándolas la dejo sin habla.**

**-aun terminado-**

**-no mamá parece que en vez de ayudar e atrasado en las labores diarias a Michiru-**

**-luna se ha sentido un poco mal y en consideración a los años que lleva aquí con nosotros iré a traer al doctor de la familia, pensaba en llevarte pero creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí con tu hermana me llevare a alguna de las mellizas-**

**-claro mama-**

**La pesadez en el corazón de Michiru no pudo sentirse en ese momento la preocupación por su nana fue mayor, en cuanto su madre dejo la cocina miro a su hermana y se disculpo.**

**-puedes dejar las labores si quieres yo las terminare solo quiero ir a ver como se encuentra nana-**

**-luna es fuerte estará bien, iré a ver que melliza se va y regresare-**

**Las mellizas sin duda eran unidas aunque cada una ayudaba y quería un poco mas a otra hermana, Makoto sin duda le era incondicional a Michiru y Haruka a Rei, pero entre ellas se cuidaban, mamá Ikuko las había enviado a terminar una sabana, pero Haruka que se encontraba enamorada de uno de los peones que trabajaban ahí desde hacia dos años, le había insistido a su hermana que la dejara ir a verlo, Makoto sin que le insistiera tanto accedió, al ver entrar a su madre el corazón se le acelero, pero no debía preocuparse encontraría una manera de ayudar a su hermana.**

**-Makoto, donde esta Haruka-**

**-fue al sanitario mamá-**

**-de acuerdo esperare, he venido a ver quien de las dos me acompaña para ir por el doctor-**

**-te sientes mal mamá-**

**-no es luna-**

**-por favor llévame a mi Haruka no se molestara-**

**-de acuerdo-**

**Michiru había dejado rápidamente la cocina para ir a ver a su cuarto a luna, jamás la había visto enferma y eso le angustiaba demasiado.**

**CAPITULO 4**

**Luna estaba pálida y su semblante se encontraba desmejorado, el miedo al verla así en Michiru se apodero de su corazón, en aquella casa luna era su madre quien la vio crecer quien la amaba sin duda alguna, no podría resistir a que ella se marchara.**

**-como te sientes-**

**-mal hija creo que ya no estaré más aquí-**

**-por favor no me dejes-**

**-era solo una broma, me duele mucho el pecho pero estoy bien, seguiré aquí y no me moriré hasta verte casada-**

**-soportaras tanto tiempo-**

**-claro que si por que no será tanto-**

**-Rei me ha dicho que ama a Darien, que el día de campo es una excusa de el para verme y yo…-**

**-tu debes saber que el te ama, que es cierto el esta buscando la manera de verte, ha dicho hoy que si no convence a tu madre de que te cases con el te robara-**

**-eso seria hermoso pro que viviría un a vida entera con el-**

**-eso te lo mereces hija mía-**

**-pero si el me robara tu vendrías conmigo verdad-**

**-sin pensarlo mi niña-**

**Las palabras de luna para Michiru fueron dulces y alentadoras y el cansancio la venció, Michiru toco un poco su frente sentía que hervía, debía ser eso lo que dejo que luna se durmiera antes de ver el cielo oscurecerse, traería agua helada y se la pondría con unas compresas para bajar su fiebre mientras llegaba el doctor, no le importaba si trabajaba mas duro, si desafiaba a su madre ella cuidaría de luna como lo había hecho ella desde el día en que nació.**

**Su madre partía ya con Makoto en la diligencia para ir por el doctor y Rei que había visto salir a Michiru se había apresurado a regresar a la cocina, sabia lo mucho que le importaba luna a su hermana y deseaba aligerar su trabajo para que estuviera con ella mas tiempo, lavaba los trasto cuando Michiru llego, sorprendida por el acto de su hermana se dirigió a ella a darle un abrazo.**

**-nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien pero te agradezco que me ayudes-**

**-he terminado con esto, no se si lo hice bien pero esta terminado que mas hay que hacer-**

**-hay que alimentar a las gallinas y palomas, preparar la comida y luego la cena-**

**-que deseas hacer-**

**-alimentare a las gallinas que son con las que mejor me llevo, y volveré para que me ayudes con las palomas-**

**Rei abandono la cocina con el maíz molido que había que darle de alimento a las gallinas y se dirigió cacareando un poco para llamarlas, arrojo un poco al suelo y todas se acercaron a comer, Rei conocía perfectamente a su Haruka de lejos y ella y un peón se encontraban sentados en un rincón escondido de el pequeño huerto, se acerco debía recriminarla por arriesgarse a que su madre la viera, y la casara con algún extraño o la enviara a ser monja en castigo por su atrevimiento, pero al acercarse escucho las palabras de amor que Shouta le decía a su hermana, y conmovida decidió no recriminarla ni refunfuñar nada.**

**-Haruka- su voz temblaba en un hilo de sonido, pero aun así logro sobresaltar a su hermana**

**-Rei me asustaste-**

**-que haces aquí-**

**-señorita yo soy el culpable-**

**-ya lo oí, deben tener más cuidado por que mi madre los puede encontrar y no creo que quieras que mi hermana termine de monja o casada con un pelafustán cualquiera-**

**-no yo la quiero y deseo casarme con ella-**

**-eso no pasara, mama jamás permitirá eso-**

**-no pienso dejar a su hermana por nada en este mundo-**

**-ahora no es tiempo de pensar en eso, ustedes se aman-**

**-como tu nunca te podrás imaginar, el amor que tu y Michiru sienten por Darien no se compara al que yo siento por Shouta-**

**-de verdad que la amo-**

**-ahora no nos preocupemos por cosas que no suceden tienen unos 10, minutos mas para estar juntos-**

**La sonrisa de Rei se iba desvaneciendo cuando vio juntarse la boca de aquellos dos desgraciados enamorados y recordar la mirada de Michiru al decirle que amaba a Darien.**

**Michiru aun se sentía un poco incomoda y contrariada por la confesión de su hermana pero aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para hablar con el, para saber que siente por ella, que pretende con su hermana. **

**La mañana pronosticaba un día realmente soleado el almuerzo ya se había preparado y las labores de la casa se hicieron mucho mas aprisa y mas temprano de lo normal, al medio día todo el quehacer se había hecho, con ayuda de las mellizas y Rei cosa que extraño a propios y extraños, pero es que la emoción de un día de campo era grandiosa, jamás lo habían hecho era la primera vez para cada una de ellas y el sentimiento de hormigueo en el estomago se hacia presente en todas.**

**Ala propiedad llego un auto que era ajeno a ella, de hermosos acabados sin duda era un auto de los nuevos, de el descendían una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros azulados, que vestían un pantalón de vestir y una camisa de manga larga, tal vez su vestimenta diera la impresión de que se dirigía a cabalgar, pero era hermosa su tez morena y sus ojos azules contrastaban excelente, su fino acompañante de porte fino de cabellera negra con algunas canas ya en ella y unos ojos cafés vestía casi de la misma manera que la dama, el ultimo en descender fue Darien, al verlo todos se dieron cuenta de que era la familia Chiba, la dama era Aryz de chiba, y Darien padre, con suma educación se dirigieron a los residentes de la hacienda a donde habían llegado.**

**-buenos días- comento escéptico Darien hijo.**

**-buenos días- prosiguieron sus padres**

**-es un placer tenerlos aquí- respondió respetuosa lo mas que pudo mamá Ikuko**

**-hola Darien, buenos días señores- con una gran sonrisa en los labios dijo Rei**

**-buenos días- siguieron en coro sus tres hermanas**

**-deja adivinar- dirigiéndose a la peli negra aryz decía- tu debes ser el motivo por el que Darien nos haya hecho ir a un día de campo, si mi hijo no se equivoca tiene muy buen gusto**

**-madre, por favor-**

**-lo siento, Ikuko hace tanto que no te veía, mira quien diría que tal vez terminemos siendo consuegras-**

**-si su hijo decide que es mi primogénita solamente-**

**-a que se refiere- indaga Darien padre**

**-bueno ya sabrás las costumbres de aquí, con respecto a las hijas menores, y mis mellizas no están interesadas en el-**

**-pero es que mi hijo a dado un acierto, tu primogénita es perfecta- decía con dese aryz**

**-Darien y yo apenas nos conocemos, es amigo de las 4 y en una ocasión le e mencionado que jamás habíamos hecho un picnic, es por eso el detalle, no creo que esto sea para algún intento de casamiento- miraba nerviosa Rei a Darien como pidiendo su apoyo**

**-así es, además la señora Ikuko ya conoce mis intenciones-**

**-entonces no se diga más vayámonos-**

**Las palabras de Darien padre, fueron salvadoras para aquellos dos que se sentían culpables ante la mirada triste y perdida de Michiru, los adultos habían decidido ir el lujoso auto, hablando de una futura boda, de lo increíble que seria que sus familias formaran una, mientras las chicas y Darien iban en un auto que les había prestado la familia chiba, Darien sabia que en todo el día tal vez esta seria la única oportunidad de hablar con la mujer que amaba, acomodando a las mellizas y Rei en la parte de atrás y a Michiru adelante junto a el, iniciando el recorrido lentamente.**

**-debemos hablar-**

**-mis hermanas nos escuchan-**

**-nadie dirá nada, verdad Haruka, verdad Rei-**

**-no- fue lo único que pudo decir la peli negra**

**Y asintiendo con la cabeza un poco nerviosa Haruka, Darien miro a Michiru y empezó las explicaciones.**

**-no supe que hacer para acercarme de nuevo y verte, la verdad esto fue un poco de idea de Rei, yo intente buscarte cuando luna iba al pueblo pero no ibas e estado esperándote todos los días en el atrio de la iglesia, Michiru solo quiero verte hablar contigo, saber que hacer para estar contigo-**

**Michiru puso su dedo en los labios del conductor y le sonrió confiadamente, Rei miraba por el espejo mientras sonreía y bromeaba debes en cuando con Makoto, pero al ismo tiempo apretaba la mano de Haruka haciéndole saber a su hermana que aquella relación entre los dos de adelante le lastimaba.**

**Capitulo 5 **

**El corazón de Haruka se sentía apretado a punto de romperse, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto le dolía a su hermana ver a Michiru con Darien, jamás hubiera imaginado que los suspiros de Rei le pertenecieran a Darien, a su mente regresaba el recuerdo de ella aun lado de Shouta y su hermana Rei sonriéndoles, quería ayudarla pero como.**

**-podrían dejar de h hacer eso, deberías acelerar o mi madre se molestara, además voy un poco incomoda puedo ir a delante por favor-**

**La rareza de la petición de Haruka incomodo un poco a Makoto, no entendía cual era el problema de su hermana con la relación de aquellos dos, la que era obvio que lo había notado era la peli verde, que volteo a ver a su hermana mayor, para detonar su mirada entristecida aunque sus labios fingieran felicidad. No alego y pido bajarse del auto para tomar lugar en el asiento de atrás.**

**Cuando llegaron Darien y las chicas, los adultos se encontraban ya debajo de la sombra de un árbol acomodando un mantel de flores en el suelo para sentarse, Haruka olvidándose de lo incomodo del ambiente en el auto salto de este para girar sobre el pasto con los brazos extendidos, la algarabía subía por su cuerpo y penetraba por sus poros, Makoto no pudo ser indiferente ante la alegría de sentirse libre un momento, se acerco a su hermana y uniéndose bailaron tomadas de las manos cuales pequeñas de 5 años hasta caer desfallecidas del furor.**

**-madre, llevare a las chicas a que se refresquen un poco en el lago, antes de comer algo-**

**-¡Darien! No eres un caballero, no puedes ir con ellas- sentencio aryz con gran dureza –si ellas quieren ir iremos Ikuko y yo con ellas. Tal vez tu y tu p adre quiera platicar algo-**

**Aryz había dejado ver a Darien que ya se le había informado a ellos su atrevimiento de ir solo a pedir la mano de Michiru o al menos el pensó eso, así que debía aprovechar ese momento para repetirlo pero con sus padres ahí, para que mama Ikuko no se pudiera negar.**

**-se los ha dicho, lo de mi visita a su casa-**

**-debiste decírmelo tú-**

**Con la mirada concentrada ambos vieron como las mujeres desaprecian por un angosto camino.**

**-tu madre esta muy entusiasmada por que cree que deseas casarte con Rei-**

**-Rei, yo pedí la mano de Michiru ella y yo somos novios desde hace ya un año padre-**

**-olvídalo Darien, acaso no oíste lo de la tradición, ahora entiendo por que ella no dejo de repetir y remarcar el futuro de Michiru, tu madre esta de acuerdo con eso, tu tía lo sufrió en carne propia. En que estabas pensando Darien-**

**-es una estúpida y tonta, absurda tradición-**

**-y crees que pro que tu lo pienses todo cambia, no Darien la vida no es así, nadie va a cambiar solo pro que tu lo deseas-**

**-por favor padre inténtalo solo inténtalo-**

**-de acuerdo pero si es un no, no haremos nada mas-**

**La angustia de Darien se le reflejaba en el rostro, aquella tranquilidad que la caricia en su mano de parte de Michiru le había proporcionado había desaparecido, implora que mama Ikuko no se negara a casar a Michiru con el, el regreso de las señoras perturbo un poco a los hombres, la mirada de aryz decidida y alegre, significaba que pronto le plantearían a su hijo el matrimonio con Rei.**

**-hemos vuelto-**

**-dejamos a mis hijas en el lago-**

**-Ikuko nos ha contado tu atrevimiento de días pasados hijo-**

**-me lo ha dicho mi padre-**

**-debemos hablar Ikuko, mi hijo aun quiere y desea pedir la mano de tu hija-**

**-es fabuloso Rei será una excelente nuera-**

**-no, aun es no, Michiru debe cuidarme y si el se quiere casar con alguna de mis hijas será con mi primogénita o lo tomare como un insulto a mi familia-**

**-como que Michiru-**

**-es que tu hijo es demasiado atrevido, no conseguirá una mujer de familia si sigue por ese camino-**

**-no es para tanto Ikuko-**

**-Darien, por favor explícate Ikuko-**

**-crees que esta bien que tu hijo enamore a mi hija menor, le prometa matrimonio se presente a mi casa sin invitación y pida la mano de mi hija menor, y luego días mas tarde se le vea en el pueblo enamorando a mi primogénita y la invite a un día de campo con su familia-**

**-que has hecho hijo- preguntaba escéptico Darien padre**

**-lo arreglaremos no dejaremos que la reputación de tu primogénita sea puesto en duda-**

**-este ben me casare con Rei-**

**Las palabras que salieron de la boca de Darien fueron un aliciente para mama Ikuko sabia que eso iba a alegrar a Rei, la haría muy feliz.**

**-estas seguro hijo-**

**La duda era razonable en el pensamiento de Darien padre, su hijo estaba cometiendo un grave error, pero en la cabeza de su hijo los ojos tan lindo y alegres que vio en la tienda días atrás, se le presentaba su risa discreta y la manera tan dulce que era con el, ella era una buena idea para acercarse a Michiru.**

**CAPITULO 6**

**Tras una deliciosa zambullidla en el lago, las hermanas regresaron a donde se encontraban Darien y sus padres, al igual que mama Ikuko, la mirada de Rei se veía un poco opacada había escuchado a Makoto y Michiru hablar de lo feliz que se encontraba de que el amor de su vida le correspondiera, el pecho de Rei le dolía parecía que se le fuera a salir el corazón, pero desde un inicio siempre lo supo.**

**-que bueno que hayan regresado, aunque no es muy propio, no puedo esperar más, la felicidad de que mi hijo vaya a casarse es demasiada-**

**-por favor aryz, mi amor no es momento-**

**El momento se empezaba a celebrar y Michiru irradiaba alegría pues pensaba que por fin su madre había decidido dejarla casar, y por el contrario Rei se opacaba mas, sentía que en un momento caería desfallecida por el miedo a perder a su gran amor, pero la alegría de ver a su hermana feliz, irradiar esa felicidad como nunca la había visto la sostenía.**

**-así es después de el error que el joven chiba tuvo en casa el otro día, sus padres, el y yo hemos decidido que haya boda, y sin duda la encargada de el banquete serás tu hija mía, Michiru es fantástica cocinando-**

**-entonces que así sea-**

**Darien perdido en la mirada de Michiru no decía nada hasta que fue su madre la que dio la noticia que dejo a todos con la boca abierta y el corazón roto.**

**-Rei será una estupenda nuera-**

**El asombro de Michiru y Rei fue notorio tal vez ninguna de las dos había escuchado bien, pero, es que no podía ser, ellas sabían que no había duda, Darien amaba con todo su ser a Michiru, hacia menos de dos horas se lo había hecho saber el mismo, y ahora el loco destino intentaba jugar con sus sentimientos.**

**Apenada por lo que pasaba Rei no dijo nada solo guardo silencio, y miro al cielo, intentando refugiarse en los tristes ojos de papa Octavio cuando la miro por ultima vez, era pequeña cuando eso sucedía pero jamás logro olvidarlos y ellos han sido su único consuelo. Mientras Michiru intentaba olvidarse de lo que había oído, quería creer que no era cierto, que regresaría a casa y luna le diría que infructuosamente Darien la volvió a buscar.**

**-bueno por que no van a dar un paseo hijos, así podrán decidir la fecha de la boda ustedes-**

**Aryz no media el dolor que sus palabras provocaban en aquellas dos hermanas, su intención no era lastimar a nadie, ella se había casado igual por que sus padres lo habían querido y ahora era feliz, amaba a aquel hombre y adoraba a su hijo, estaba segura que eso le pasaría a Darien y Rei.**

**El peli negro decidió tomar de la mano a Rei para llevarla lejos a donde pudieran hablar y pedirle abiertamente ayuda, sabia que no podría decirle con todas la palabras que quería estar con ella, para estar cerca de Michiru pero apelaría a su eterna compasión por el.**

**-creo que ya estamos lejos-**

**-¿Por qué? Acaso no amabas a Michiru, por que nos haces esto, la estas lastimando y me usas a mi para hacerlo-**

**-perdóname te juro que no quiero lastimarte, o lastimar a Michiru, es solo que ellos me obligan esto y cuando me dijeron que me casar con una de ustedes o enviarían a Michiru a un convento, la única que me vino a la mente fuiste tu-**

**-¿yo? Pro que yo y no Haruka o Makoto, ¿Por qué yo?-**

**-por que ninguna de tus hermanas me ha visto con esos dulces ojos, me ha bridando una tierna sonrisa como tu-**

**-Darien-**

**-por favor te lo suplico cásate conmigo-**

**-no puedo-**

**-si puedes, hazlo por mí-**

**-no puedo-**

**-por tu hermana para que no vaya a un convento pro las mellizas para que no tengan que sufrir lo que Michiru-**

**-pero…-**

**-por favor, y tal vez tengamos la misma suerte de mis padres y terminemos enamorados-**

**-yo ya estoy enamorada- fue lo único que susurro antes de dar el si a la petición tan dolorosa que le había hecho Darien**

**-que te parece en un mes-**

**-tan pronto, todo mundo sospechara de algo inadecuado-**

**-no, no será así, y si lo hacen pronto se darán cuenta que no es verdad-**

**Los ojos anhelantes de Rei conmovieron a Darien, sin resistirse a ellos la abrazo, justo cuando mama Ikuko había enviado a Michiru por ellos, verlos abrazados rompía en mil pedazos el corazón de aquella pequeña que le estaba doliendo convertirse en mujer madura, el corazón se le había escapado y las palabras se anudaron a ella. Solo logro carraspear un poco la garganta para que la voltearan a ver.**

**-mama quiere que vuelan-**

**Logro decir para volver corriendo y a punto de llorar, pero mama Ikuko la recibió antes que llegara a donde estaban los demás y viendo sus lagrimas, por primera vez la abrazo.**

**-te lo dije, esto no hubiera pasado si tú no hubieras hecho las cosas mal, si no hubieras hecho algo que jamás te deje hacer-**

**Aryz había decidido ir a ver lo que pasaba por que ninguno de los 4 regresaba y había visto y odio a mama Ikuko en un intento por demás perverso en consolar a su hija, la vio llorar, y al sentir que Rei y Darien se acercaban ella hizo lo mismo hacia Ikuko y Michiru, tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos y dirigiéndola a otro camino del sendero de regreso, con voz suave y maternal le hablo.**

**-esto debe ser doloroso, pero debes saber que tu no eras para mi hijo, y el amor que se tienen es de niños, el no lucho por ti, se dejo ganar muy fácilmente y ahora, tu hermana tiene la oportunidad de enamorarse y enamorar a mi hijo, y se que serán felices pro que si no jamás lo hubiera casado, limpia esas lagrimas y dedícaselas a quien las merezca, no a mi hijo-**

**Como podían hablarle así, no entendía que su alma y su corazón se estaban rompiendo en millones de pedazos y lo único que podían decirle era que la culpa era suya por no haberse fijado en quien entregaba su corazón eso no era cierto, algo estaba pasando y eso era un sueño una pesadilla.**

**Volviendo al lugar donde ya todos comían con una gran sonrisa anuncio que el Rei se casaría en un mes, que prepararan todo y que si mama Ikuko estaba de acuerdo mientras todo estaba listo vivirían con ellas. Aryz solo pudo atinar con gran desagrado a poyar a su hijo, aun arriengandose a que el cometiera una falta imperdonable. Aunque la emoción la embargaba cada vez que alguien mencionaba algún preparativo o algo de la boda Rei sentía encogerse su corazón al mirar los ojos de Michiru, pero recordaba la tarde en que vio a Haruka junto a Shouta y sin duda si ella se negaba no solo ella, Haruka y Michiru también sufrirían, deseaba verlas felices a todas y ella igual deseaba ser feliz. En lo único que quiso opinar sobre su boda fue en el banquete no quería que Michiru lo hiciera, no podía martirizar a su hermana con eso y se negó rotundamente.**

**-pero Rei, sabes lo delicioso que cocina Michiru-**

**-si mama pero no quiero cargarla tiene bastante trabajo en cas, podemos mandar a hacerlo verdad-**

**-si tú lo quieres así, así se hará-**

**Fueron las ultimas palabra sobre a boda que se escucharon, y era un alivio que Darien padre las hubiera dicho.**

**CAPITULO 7**

**El llanto apresaba su alma y afligía su ser, ya no resistía mas, esto era mas fuerte que ella, pidió acudiendo a la bondad de su madre que le permitiera irse con ellos, solo quería y lanzarse a los brazos de luna, sentirse amada, y protegida. No dijo nada en todo el camino y por sabiduría de Darien padre, sus acompañantes tampoco mencionaron la boda.**

**-hemos llegado- anuncio Darien a las pequeñas dueñas de la finca**

**-gracias Darien por el paseo- decía Haruka ganándole algún mal comentario a Makoto**

**Pero para la sorpresa de ella su hermana no se movió para hacerle algún gesto de repugnancia o un comentario grosero, solo lo miro triste y miro a Rei, no pudo articular palabra, el dolor que sentía se nublaba un poco ante la felicidad de su hermana mayor, algo de culpa sentía.**

**-volveré pronto a visitarlas, para ver lo de la boda y todo-**

**-si-**

**-que gran entusiasmo Rei, anímate todo saldrá bien, por que si Darien no te hace feliz, el tendrá la culpa que haya una desgracia aquí y en su casa-**

**La mirada de Haruka denotaba que hablaba muy enserio cuando amenazaba a Darien, pero la mirada de Rei lo mantuvo quiero, nunca se había percatado que aquellos ojos oscuros y serenos podían transmitirle a el paz.**

**La llegada del otro auto hizo que Haruka callara, bajaron todos los que iban pero la mirada triste y perdida en el cielo o en el infinito de Michiru, provoco que la de Rei se nublara al borde de el llanto, sin mas se apresuro a irse a su cuarto, los chiba abandonaron la hacienda aun con una gran duda en si hacían bien en dejar que su único hijo se casara con aquella niña.**

**El dolor de Michiru ya no lo podía seguir guardando debía desahogarse con alguien y quien mejor que la mujer que la crio y la ama como a una hija sin serlo, fue a su cuarto donde se encontraba mirando el cielo y con una sonrisa le miro a los ojos y le extendió los brazos para consolarla.**

**-ya sabes que haremos de merienda-**

**-no-**

**-puse frijoles unas enfrijoladas estará bien-**

**-si-**

**-las penas que tú cargas no son fáciles de cargar, pero aquí me tienes mi niña, deja un poco de ese peso encima de mí-**

**-nunca podría dejarte algún peso, eso te podría hacer más daño, como sigues-**

**-más daño me hizo cuando supe que no seria madre, y más daño me hace ver a la única que ha llenado ese hueco sufrir, eres como mi hija así que tus penas me duelen y más si no me las compartes-**

**- Darien, luna Darien se va a casar con Rei-**

**-como que se casara con Rei-**

**-si, hoy su madre pidió la mano de Rei y mama quería que me encargara del banquete-**

**-eso no, tu no puedes hacerlo si ella insiste en esa locura, lo hare yo sola si es necesario-**

**-Rei pidió que no lo hiciera yo-**

**-al menos fue un poco sensato-**

**El coraje en ella la hizo ponerse colorada en las mejillas, y las lagrimas de frustración empezaban a salir, no quería que ella sufriera lo que ella el quedarse sola y consolarse con el amor de otros, aunque el amor que Michiru le brindaba era único y especial, luna quería que Michiru si fuera madre se casara y fuera feliz lejos de aquella madre que jamás le había mostrado ni un poco de amor.**

**-ves te dije que te haría daño, recuéstate prepárame la merienda-**

**-yo te ayudare debes estar agotada-**

**-no lo hare yo, usted debe descansar, me has aligerado mucho con escucharme-**

**-pero mi niña-**

**-pero nada, le pediré a mama que mañana vuelva a venir el doctor-**

**-no es necesario-**

**-claro que lo es-**

**Las palabras que Michiru le decía a su nana eran ciertas, una gripe no era tan fuerte y la había visto muchas veces enferma y aun así salir como todos los días, esta vez no era así, y el miedo que le producía la probabilidad de perder al único se r que le mostraba amor le dolía mucho.**

**Las gemelas habían entrado a su recamara doble era la única de toda la hacienda que eran dos cuartos juntos divididos solo por una larga cortina, casi nunca peleaban era muy parecidas sentimental que físicamente, pero esta vez se trataban de sus hermanas consentidas.**

**-como es que el miserable de Darien puede casarse con Rei-**

**-Rei también es atractiva-**

**-sabes a lo que me refiero, el llevaba un año ya con Michiru, yo vi como se juraban amor eterno-**

**-tu de verdad le ocultaste a mama eso-**

**-si, y lo volvería hacer por darle una gota de felicidad a Michiru, venos nosotros tal vez no seamos felices pero, ella parece un sirvienta que desprecian antes de ser la hija menor de esta familia-**

**-lo se pero estoy segura que Rei no hizo nada para quitarle a Darien, es que acaso no viste su mirada triste, a ella también le duele que Michiru sufra no solo a ti-**

**- es que como puedes aguantar algo así, como puedes soportar que le hagan eso a nuestra humana menor-**

**-por que creo que Darien es la felicidad de Rei y no la de Michiru, por que si se venció con un solo no que mama le dio, no la quería como tu dices, por que tal vez el termine amando a nuestra hermana mayor, además dime por que no te alegras por ella.-**

**-ella tiene frecuentemente alegrías, no te das cuenta que es la alegría de mama, ella puede no querernos a nosotros pero a Rei la ama, no te das cuenta de eso-**

**-mi hermana no tiene la culpa de eso-**

**Fue lo único que pudo articular al ver la mirada de su cuata, las lagrimas empezaban a correr por su mejilla era cierto aunque quisiera negarse, su madre amaba mucho mas a re que a cualquiera de ella, caminaba por el pasillo de alcobas cuando un gran sollozo la hizo detenerse, estaba enfrente del cuarto de Rei, podría ser que fuera ella la que se encontrara llorando.**

**-se puede- tocando brevemente la puerta, al no escuchar respuesta entro**

**Su hermana se encontraba sentada abrazada a una almohada que Michiru le había regalado una navidad, sus ojos reflejaba que llevaba mucho tiempo llorando, parecía estar desconectada de la realidad **

**-Rei, estas bien, ¿te sientes bien?-**

**-no merezco que nadie me quiera, soy la peor de las personas, por que me enamore de la persona que ama Michiru y encima de todo acepte casarme con el, no lo voy ha hacer feliz, pero sino me caso mandaran a Michiru a un convento y tu y Makoto tendrá el final de Michiru, yo no quiero que nadie sufra, tal vez si me caso con el y cuando ustedes estén casadas el se escapa con Michiru todos seriamos felices verdad Haruka-**

**-no, no todos seriamos felices-**

**-claro que si-**

**-tú no serias feliz-**

**-pero seria feliz por el momento en que el estuviera conmigo-**

**CAPITULO 8**

**La noche pasada había sido un gran martirio para los chiba, aun no comprendían lo que su hijo intentaba hacer, pero aryz había dejado muy en claro que no quería que lastimara a ninguna de aquellas mujeres que le habían brindado su corazón.**

**-Darien, si no quieres que alguien salga lastimado se honesto conmigo-**

**-madre ya te he dicho que Rei si me gusta-**

**-eso no basta para casarse-**

**-ustedes ni siquiera se conocían padre-**

**-pero eran otros tiempos Darien, ahora puedes casarte por amor-**

**-madre, si no puedo casarme con la mujer que amo, deseo casarme con el mejor partido y Rei es el mejor partido-**

**No podía decirles a sus padres que su único interés era estar con Michiru, aunque no negaba que la peli negra le causaba en el cuerpo una sensación que solo su hermana provocaba, sus ojos negros eran tan tiernos y apacibles que no le seria difícil convivir con ella, sus padres habían decidió que vivirían en un adjunto a la casa donde ellos habitaban, mientras les terminaban de acondicionar vivirían en la hacienda de su esposa, eso era lo que quería Darien, sabia que tal vez en ese tiempo las hermanas lograban casarse, o el pudiera convencer a Michiru de escapar con ella.**

**En la hacienda luna se había levantado aunque se sentía muy débil, necesitaba hacer sentir mejor a su niña, pero la palidez en su cara la delataba, inclusive mamá Ikuko se preocupo, solo mirarla parecía ya un fantasma así que decidió mandar a Shouta por el medico, la mañana luna estuvo cuidada por Haruka que la veía y miraba, la observaba sin saber por que una mujer tan linda ahora y que de seguro fue linda en su juventud les había dedicado la vida a ellas y no ha formar su propia familia. El carro del doctor no se veía por ningún lado, el no solía tardarse cuando se trataba de aquella familia, había llegado 6 años atrás y mama Ikuko lo hizo inmediatamente su doctor de cabecera, era por eso que le extrañaba que no llegara.**

**-no ha llegado el doctor, como sigue luna-**

**-ella esta bien, aun se queja por la temperatura tan alta-**

**-donde esta Michiru-**

**-haciéndose cargo de todos los quehaceres de luna y los de ella, ha venido como 5 veces a verla y saber como sigue, ya casi los termina, ¿no crees que es tiempo record?-**

**-deja de decir sandeces niña-**

**-mama ¿Por qué Michiru quiere tanto a luna?-**

**-supongo que por que ha sido como su segunda madre-**

**-y a ti no te molesta eso-**

**-no, pro que fui yo quien le di la vida, quien la traje a este mundo y si no fuera por mi luna estaría mas sola que nadie, aun así creo que Michiru también me quiere lo bastante a mi-**

**-si mama-**

**La interrogante en Haruka se había quedado, tal vez Michiru si era hija de luna, al fin nadie estuvo para ver el nacimiento de ella, y… no, no creía capaz a aquella noble mujer de regalar a una hija suya y ni a su madre capaz de intentar amar a alguien que no fuera su hija. Sus pensamientos fueron perturbados por una voz que reconocía perfectamente.**

**-que bueno que cuides de ella, es como mi madre desde que la verdadera falleció, así que es como tu suegra- **

**-que cosas dices, Shouta donde esta el doctor-**

**-ha tenido una emergencia en la casa de los furuhata, parece que acaba de enfermedad de gravedad don Nicolás-**

**-así que luna tendrá que esperar aun más, Michiru enloquecerá-**

**-la he visto a empezado a hablar con las palomas, antes no lo hacia, ahora ni siquiera me ha sonreído como todos los días, lo ha intentado pero solo le ha salido una mueca que da susto, pero traje al hijo del doctor, no iba a dejar a luna así-**

**-y donde esta-**

**-con tu madre, lo esta interrogando-**

**La mirada de Haruka y Shouta eran de amor, un gran amor que solo ellos sabían que existía cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro, el demás mundo no existía. Mientras en la sala de la casa había tenido que ir Makoto y Rei las que prepararan un poco de te mientras mama Ikuko le contaba e interroga a el hijo del doctor, pro que Michiru se veía tan nerviosa y parecía estar fuera de la realidad preguntando como desquiciada por su nana.**

**-creps que Michiru este bien-**

**-no, le pediré a mama que le diga al doctor que la revise-**

**-Rei, esto no va a terminar bien-**

**-luna se pondrá bien y Michiru también-**

**-no me refiero a eso si no a tu boda-**

**-ya lo se Makoto ya lo se-**

**Llevaron el te a donde se encontraba su madre**

**-madre, podrías venir un momento-**

**-claro hija-**

**Rei había llevado a una esquina a su madre para pedirle que antes de ver a luna le pidiera al doctor ver a su hermana, pues le había visto muy mal, la muchacha que se veía andar por ahí no parecía la misma Michiru de siempre. Accediendo a la petición de su hija le ofreció el te al joven doctor, pero este se disculpo para no tomarlo.**

**-si no es inconveniente ya espere mucho para ver a mi paciente y quisiera verle-**

**-antes de ir a ver a luna le suplico ver a mi hija menor-**

**-creo que me han dicho que su ama de llaves es la que esta grave-**

**-mi hermana parece desconectada de este mundo y si nana luna la ve a si no importa lo que haga morirá de tristeza-**

**-entonces iré a verla-**

**El joven de cabello negro las siguió hasta la cocina donde Michiru jugaba con el agua en sus manos y un comal caliente, aventaba unas gotas de agua y veía evaporarse algunas y otras correr por el calor que había.**

**-Michiru-**

**Dos veces le hablo mama Ikuko pero ella no respondía, su mirada parecía perturbada y perdida.**

**-no le hable, debe estar en un shock emocional- el había visto un caso así en sus años de estudios en el extranjero, eran los nervios, así que se dirigió a ella saco una jeringa y la inyecto, se quedo junto a ella un par de minutos hasta que la joven callo en sus brazos dormida –si no le molesta les ayudare a llevarla a su cuarto-**

**-pero que es lo que tiene-**

**-no lo se precisamente pero por sus síntomas deben ser los nervios, supongo que la persona enferma es para ella sumamente importante-**

**-lo es-**

**Llevaron a Michiru a su cuarto, y el pidió que se le dejara descansar hasta que despertara por si sola, y el quería ver a la enferma, mama Ikuko pidió a sus hijas la esperaran en sus habitaciones y dirigiéndose a el cuarto de luna las dejaron sumamente preocupadas.**

**CAPITULO 9**

**Haruka se había sentado en la puerta junto a Shouta tomándose de las manos, la preocupación en ellos por luna crecía y crecía, pero el estar juntos amortiguaba un poco su situación. Habían permanecido casi abrazados sin impórtales si su madre los veía, hasta un quejido de luna que hizo que Shouta se levantara a ver como estaba.**

**-mamita, luna querida como esta mi viejita-**

**-Shouta mi niño…-**

**-no te esfuerces en hablar viejita linda, me has tenido muy preocupado y a Michiru también, pero ya no tarda el doctor-**

**-se puede-**

**La voz masculina hizo que volteara y vio al joven doctor parado, sin saber que hacer, por que aquella cortesía que el había tenido jamás nadie las habían tenido con ellos, Haruka se percato de aquello y contesto cortes para dar el paso a aquel caballero.**

**-dejémoslos solos, Haruka quédate para que le ayudes al doctor en lo que necesite, Shouta ven-**

**-dígame señora-**

**-por que no vino el doctor Taiki-**

**-lo fui a buscar pero ha tenido que ir a casa de los furuhata al parecer don Nicolás esta muy enfermo-**

**-más tarde los iremos a ver, y por que lo trajiste-**

**-el doctor seiya es hijo del doctor Taiki, el me lo presento hace un par de días, se acaba de recibir y creí conveniente que viniera a vera luna. Aunque el se negó al principio pues tenían pacientes en el dispensario-**

**-así que se acaba de recibir y dime que le dijiste para que viniera, les has dicho que tengo hijas casaderas-**

**-eso jamás señora, le he dicho que luna es como mi madre y que es la mujer mas hacendosa y amorosa de este mundo y ahora no se a levantado para nada y ni una sonrisa a brindado, eso le basto para terminar de atender a su enfermo y venir-**

**-si no fueras solo un peón Shouta serian un gran yerno, tal vez Makoto y tú serian una linda pareja-**

**-tal vez Haruka y yo-**

**-pero eres solo un peón y son señoritas-**

**Aquella frase le rompía el corazón por dentro había tenido una ligera esperanza de que no se opusiera a su noviazgo con Haruka pero ahora, no importaba por que el no la dejaría por nada ni por nadie.**

**Seiya había revisado a luna de pies a cabeza y le había diagnosticado una pulmonía intensa, se preguntaba como era que seguía ahí sin haberse tratado antes.**

**-estos son los medicamentos que debe tomar y a que hora-**

**-yo la cuidare-**

**La voz de Shouta dejo impactado a seiya su voz era decidida y con un gran amor por aquella mujer.**

**-pensé que la cuidaría su hija-**

**-luna no tiene hijas- corrigió **

**-la joven que atendí no es su hija-**

**-es mi hija-**

**-o de acuerdo, siento mucho que me confundiera, de acuerdo siga con mucho cuidado mis instrucciones, y con respecto a su hija, procure que no siga teniendo muchos mas colapsos nerviosos o tendremos problemas vendré en un par de horas de nuevo para ver a su hija quiero estar seguro que estará bien-**

**-de acuerdo-**

**-le pediré a mi padre que venga conmigo, su experiencia será muy buena. Con permiso-**

**Se despidió de la hacienda, sus pensamientos se concentraron en aquella pobre joven que vio tan desvalida, tan inocente e indefensa, no podía explicar que es lo que le provocaba. Tal vez su instinto por salvar a los demás era lo que le provocaba esta mezcla de sentimientos hacia aquella joven.**

**Había llegado a casa, a pesar de aun no estar casado había decido vivir solo, estaba instalando un nuevo dispensario, seiya estaba recién graduado de la escuela de medicina, pero había estudiado en el extranjero en su país natal, Taiki su padre había llegado a México hacia años pero el se había reusado venir con el, deseaba terminar sus estudios y viajo en ocasiones para pasar algunas vacaciones donde se enamoro de este país, y decido que aquí conseguirá al amor de su vida.**

**-esto es agotador pero revitalizante-**

**-no deberías hablar solo mi amorcito-**

**-no me digas así por favor- decía seiya mientras hacia un puchero con la boca**

**-te he traído un poco de comida-**

**-gracias, iba a salir hacia tu casa haber si alimentabas mi pancita-**

**-me lo imagine, me digieran que fuiste a visitar a las Tenou-**

**-madre hermosa, todo lo que haya pasado haya es confidencial, secreto de profesión y no sabrás nada-**

**-tu papa suele contarme-**

**-lo siento, papa no es un doctor muy ético-**

**-yo soy su esposa no debe guardar ningún secreto conmigo-**

**-pero yo soy tu hijo debo guardar los que yo quiera-**

**-de acuerdo, no te daré de comer-**

**-iré a comer a casa de las Tenou-**

**-¡noooooo! ¡Seiya tú no me serias infiel! ¡Eres un ingrato!-**

**-esta bien comeré-**

**La cara de mina hacia su hijo mostraba ternura, era tan igual a su padre dedicado y cuidando de los demás, pero había algo que cambio en su mirar, vio sus ojos brillar y destellar como no los había visto nunca y eso le intrigaba, las Tenou jamás habían sido de su agrado, mama Ikuko era para ella una persona muy irrazonable con sus hijas, no mostraba amor, y eso no era una buena madre para su forma de pensar.**

**-por que me miras tan insistentemente mama-**

**-dime conociste a alguien-**

**-no, me tiene intrigado una joven, esta algo enferma y no se que le haya pasado pero esta en un gran shock emocional-**

**-pobre niña, si es necesario puedes traerla a casa-**

**-no c reo que sea posible pero la curare-**

**- no lo dudo hijo-**

**Seiya termino sus alimentos, y acompañado de su madre se dirigieron a la casa de sus padres, quería la opinión de su padre, pero mas quería ver a Michiru, volver a tener sus ojos enfrente de el, quería saber como era su mirada tan angelical cuando estaba en la realidad, y quería curarla, quería traerla de nuevo a este mundo de donde ella estaba.**

**CAPITULO 10**

**La tarde había caído, los padres de Darien habían ido de visita y con un muestrario de telas para el vestido de novia, y se ponían de acuerdo en como debería ser el banquete de aquel día. Shouta seguía cuidando a luna, cuando la sentía dormir mejor iba a dirigirse a terminar sus labores y volvía, ver a Haruka también cuidar de ella, hacia que su corazón la amara mucho más de lo que ya la amaba.**

**-los padres de tu futuro cuñado están aquí con el, por que no vas a ver si tu hermana te necesita-**

**-Rei no debe estar muy contenta y Michiru supongo que esta peor-**

**-por que lo dices-**

**-otro día te lo cuento, es mejor que te quedes con luna iré adentro-**

**-haru, sabes que te amo vdd-**

**-sho yo te amo mucho más-**

**Hubiera querido besarla si no hubiera visto que luna abría sus ojos, Shouta sonrió un poco y se acerco a ella.**

**-como te sientes viejita-**

**-mejor donde esta mi niña-**

**-ya viene viejita mía-**

**Y luna volvió a dormir apacible, Haruka se había retirado para estar con su hermana en la visita de sus futuros suegros, lo que pensó que tal era un ambiente tenso entre Darien y Rei, se veía un ambiente amoroso, incluso se podía dar a pensar quede verdad se querían.**

**-creo que sin duda este iría mejor-**

**-no la seda es mucho mejor-**

**Mama Ikuko y aryz hablaban del vestido mientras Darien y Rei conversaban a gusto, no veía a Makoto por ningún lado así que decidió subir a su cuarto antes de estar con los chiba, deseaba lavarse la cara y cambiarse, la luz del cuarto de Michiru se encontraba prendida, era raro a esa hora del día aun no necesitaban la luz.**

**-se puede pasar-**

**-adelante-**

**-por que esta dormida la nana luna no ha dejado de llamarle-**

**-el doctor la inyecto y ha estado dormida por mucho rato-**

**-que le ha pasado-**

**-dijo que estaba en un shock emocional- **

**-lo de luna la ha dejado así-**

**-eso y que Darien se case con su hermana-**

**-quieres dejar eso por favor, Rei no tiene la culpa, Michiru no tiene la culpa, lo único que nos queda es apoyarlas a las dos, no juzgarlas-**

**El ruido de un auto que aparcaba a la hacienda llamo su curiosidad, haciéndolas bajar a ver de qué se trataba. Al bajar escucharon una voz familiar, era el doctor Taiki kou, su medico de cabecera, un sentimiento de tranquilidad las embargo a las dos.**

**-buenas tardes espero no seamos inoportunos, solo e querido a cerciorarme que luna se encuentre bien-**

**Buenas tardes respondieron todos y con una mirada de agradecimiento mama Ikuko se levanto para ofrecerle ella misma una taza de chocolate o café al doctor y a su hijo.**

**-gracias pero yo desearía ir….-**

**-seiya, no seas mal educado, es una visita de seguimiento así que no hay tanto apuro-**

**-tu papa es muy sabio, pero si desean ir a ver a las enfermas, síganme por favor, disculpen un momento, se que Rei los atenderá muy bien-**

**La peli negra había estado conversando con Darien durante el rato que llevaban ahí, sobre cosas triviales sus gustos, que comida se le apetecían mas a el, incluso pregunto lo mas insignificante sobre como le gustaba su ropa tener, pero el momento en que su madre la dejo a cargo de sus suegros, el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella si no hubiera sido por Darien, tal vez hubiera tenido un ataque de nervios.**

**-Rei y yo platicábamos de cosas que jamás nadie me había preguntado-**

**-que alegría hijo, así era tu madre cuando nos casamos, me decía de que lado prefieres dormir, y me dejaba el lado que yo prefería-**

**-eso no es tan difícil siempre terminaba del otro lado, al amanecer-**

**La mirada de aryz y la linda sonrisa que les brindo mostro un poco de picardía en su mirar.**

**Mientras mama Ikuko y los doctores subían a ver a Michiru que era la que mas les llamaba la atención, pero para sorpresa de todos, incluso de sus hermanas que ya habían regresado a su cuarto ella despertaba, como si nada hubiera pasado.**

**-hola Michiru, mira nada más como has crecido, hoy le has dado un susto a mi hijo-**

**-doctor, mil disculpas si e dado molestias a alguien-**

**-no hay cuidado, solo me he asustado un poco, al verte un poco mal-**

**La voz de seiya salió a relucir de donde se encontraba mirando a Michiru que se veía hermosa después de dormir tanto, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y su cabello ligeramente despeinado, sus ojos no se veían atormentados, ahora reflejaban una dulzura escondida antes. Su mirada y la sonrisa que le brindo lo dejo perplejo.**

**-bueno ahora dime como te sientes-**

**-muy cansada, me duele mucho mi cabeza, estoy bastante mareada y no recuerdo nada del día de hoy-**

**-ni que tu nana esta enferma- cuestiono un poco temeroso de su reacción seiya**

**-mi nana- fue todo lo que dijo antes de caer en lagrimas sobre su almohada, se había acordado que la noche anterior su madre le había dicho que ella haría el banquete de la boda de su hermana aunque no quisiera y ella había ido a ver a luna, aunque notaba una gran mejoría, cuando ella le platico todo lo que sentía, había tenido una recaída, y el dolor de ver a su gran amor perdido y a su nana enferma por su culpa hizo que cayera presa de un nuevo ataque nervioso.**

**-seiya trajiste los calmantes-**

**-si papa pero espera…- seiya prefirió acercarse y abrazarla, acariciarle su cabello y colocar su cara en su hombro y luego musitarle –no estas sola, llora, llora el dolor que tienes-**

**Michiru lloro mucho mas fuerte y desconsoladamente abrazada a seiya, fue Taiki quien se dio cuenta que el ataque esta cediendo cuando ella lloro mas fuerte y pidió que salieran un momento, para hablar con ellas sobre el estado de Michiru antes de ir a ver a luna.**

**-creo que su hija, esta bajo demasiada tensión emocional, debe no presionarla tanto, o terminara volviéndose loca-**

**-pero es que, ella había decidido hacerle su banquete e bodas a mi hija mayor-**

**-entonces procure que hasta ese día ella no sufra más percances-**

**-así lo haremos doctor- y volviendo al cuarto d su hija donde seiya ya se encontraba levantado en pie le dijo seria- que no vuelva a repetirse tanta confianza joven**

**-lo lamento pero creo que era lo que su hija necesitaba, ahora duerme sin necesidad de calmantes-**

**-de acuerdo, ahora vayamos a ver a luna, por que pensamos ir a ver a la familia furuhata-**

**-muy de acuerdo-**

**Taiki que era un hombre sabio y mucho mas reservado que su hijo entendía que aquella mujer le molestaba que su hijo tomara tanto amor a su hija y deseaba con todo el corazón que el no se fijara en aquella niña, aun así le apreciaba mucho a Michiru, pero no deseaba una suegra como mama Ikuko para su hijo, se dirigieron a ver a luna que aun seguía muy enferma, Taiki había dicho lo mismo que seiya, ella no soportaría mas que un par de días, una noticia que pidió seiya no se la dieran a Michiru hasta que fuera inevitable. Mientras Rei y aryz habían acordado irse unos días a la capital a buscar las telas que deseaban para el vestido, y con Darien y mama Ikuko escogerían sus vestidos y los de las demás niñas.**

**CAPITULO 11**

**La tarde caía y después de que las visitas se fueran mama Ikuko había decidido que seria conveniente no dejar pasar más tiempo y quería ir a visitar a la familia furuhata, así que pido a Rei que se encargara con Haruka de una cena sencilla y de ver a su hermana. Makoto fue la única que le acompaño.**

**Estando en casa de los furuhata patricia la señora de la casa fue quien las recibió en la sala.**

**-Ikuko, que alegría verte-**

**-yo digo lo mismo patty, lastima que venga pro que he tenido malas noticias sobre el estado de Nicolás-**

**-si, mi esposo esta muy grave, el único consuelo que nos queda es que dejara de sufrir-**

**-lo bueno es que no te quedaras sola esta tu hijo contigo-**

**-si Andreu, lo malo es que no se ha casado-**

**-dicen que los males unen a las familias para remediarlos, mis hijas son de edad casaderas, justo Makoto viene conmigo-**

**-Ikuko tienes razón, le llamare-**

**Patty había subido a hablarle su hijo y pedirle que la disculpara un momento con mama Ikuko y llevara a su hija al jardín, quería quedarse a solas con su esposo. Su hijo la dejo a solas y como se lo pidió bajo a ver a las visitas dejando a sus padres a solas**

**-viejito mío, se que no te quedaras a ver a nuestro hijo hacer su vida, así que solo un consuelo te quiero dar, Ikuko quiere casar a una de ellas con el hijo nuestro-**

**-mientras sea Makoto o la dulce Michiru yo daré mi bendición desde el cielo-**

**Ante aquel comentario vio a su esposo dormir tranquilo, y decidió bajar a ver como iba con su hijo, y para su buen animo Makoto y Andreu estaban a fuera mirando el cielo y platicando amenamente, patty regreso a la sala con Ikuko, le agradaba mucho ver a su hijo entusiasmado ante la tragedia que se les había presentado.**

**-tu hija parece muy simpática-**

**-y ha sido criada tradicionalmente, como debe de ser-**

**-espero que se lleven bien-**

**-sin duda-**

**-si es así Ikuko pongamos fecha para la boda de una vez, quiero que mi esposo sepa la fecha de la boda-**

**-en tres semanas se casa mi hija Rei con Darien chiba así que están invitados, y después la fecha en que escojas será la adecuada para la boda de Makoto-**

**-de acuerdo que se casen al mes de la boda de tu hija Rei-**

**-así se hará-**

**-entonces no hay ningún problema en que Andreu la visite de vez en cuando-**

**-ya es su prometida, la puede ve si el quiere-**

**-entonces, se quedan a cenar-**

**-no quiero hacerte ninguna grosería, pero mis hijas cocinaron la cena y mi hija menor se encuentra un poco enferma, es por eso que me entere que tu esposo esta enfermo pero sin duda se que vera a nuestros hijos casarse, y si es que necesitan algo solo háganmelo saber, que contaras con todo mi apoyo-**

**Se despidieron ahí, sin mas apuros Makoto había quedado prendada de los ojos tan expresivos de Andreu, sus celestes orbes la habían cautivado y justo cuando estaba apunto de vencer el miedo hacia su madre para expresarle sus sentimientos, fue ella quien le dijo que se casaría con el, el corazón de mako había estallado, era la primera vez que creía que su madre no se había equivocado, aunque en ella hubiera acertado nada le quitaba el error que ella creía que cometía con Darien y Rei. En la cena su primogénita le comunico que tendrían que viajar a conseguir la tela para su vestido, emocionada narraba todo lo que había platicado con Darien, como aryz la apoyaba en todo, así que mama Ikuko no se pudo negar a acompañar a su hija a tal viaje. La mañana siguiente Michiru se había levantado de nuevo temprano, fue a ver a su nana, encontrando a Shouta dormido con la cabeza recostada en el costado de las piernas de su nana, tal escena la conmovió, que un llanto ligero la poseyó.**

**-Michiru me espantaste-**

**-lo siento Shouta, como esta ella-**

**-mejor, ya no tiene fiebre, supe que tú igual te pusiste enferma como estas-**

**-estoy bien, el doctor solo me pido nada de alterarme y ante la boda de mi hermana eso es imposible-**

**Las palabras de Michiru habían llegado a los oídos de luna que aunque el dolor del cuerpo era sumamente fuerte el del alma era mas, veía sufrir a la única que la había hecho feliz y tenia que soportar para estar con ella en el peor momento de su vida.**

**Todo aquel día mama Ikuko lo había dedicado a dejar todo los pendientes de la hacienda en orden, para poder viajar con su hija, había dejado a Shouta a cargo. Rei le había pedido a Haruka que se portara lo mejor que pudiera pero que no dejara de aprovechar el tiempo con Shouta. Michiru estaría a cargo de la casa y las compras de la despensa diaria, no le habían dicho que viajaban por motivo de la boda de Darien y tampoco mencionaron que el iba con ellas, inventaron una torpe disculpa y seguidas por todos en la hacienda, se marcharon confiadas en que Michiru estaría bien.**

**En la mañana en que mama Ikuko había salido con Rei hacia la capital, luna se había levantado, no importaba lo que el doctor le había dicho o pronosticaba ella estaría con su pequeña niña el día de la boda de su hermana y mientras la ayudaría a sanar, cuando Michiru la miro se sintió aliviada. **

**Haruka y Shouta habían salido hacer los quehaceres de la hacienda sin que ella tuviera miedo de ser descubierta, por primera vez podía besar a su amado, sin que nadie la juzgara, el primer día solas en la hacienda después de hacer todos los quehaceres y sentarse junto al regazo de luna en su cuarto, Makoto les informo de su repentino compromiso.**

**-eso debe ser horrible casarte con alguien que ni siquiera conoces-**

**-lo acabo de conocer pero me parece simpático-**

**-tal vez te enamores-**

**La respuesta de Michiru dejo impactada a sus hermanas, pero Haruka sorprendió mas cuando se musito en contra de lo que acababa de oír, tal vez hubiera terminado muy molesta si no hubiera sido luna la que intervino.**

**-nadie sabe lo que podrá pasar, tal vez se enamoren como los señores chiba, o jamás lo logren, o uno se enamore y el otro no, pero como sea es un destino amargo, pero aun así es un destino que todavía no se puede cambiar, no con un chico local-**

**-luna tú conoces la historia de mama y papa-**

**Makoto siempre había tenido curiosidad de saber como había sido el romance de ellos, nunca logro conocer a papa Octavio el murió cuando ellas eran una niñas y les inquietaba, saber como era.**

**-sus padres estaban enamorados de dos personas diferentes, tu madre se había enamorado de un cacique que era un buen mozo, y tu padre de una mujer, lo peor fue cuando los padre de Ikuko decidieron casarlos, yo tuve que vivir sirviéndoles a su familia por que era la hija menor, tenia que cuidar a mi madre hasta que ella falleciera, no tuvieron tiempo de enamorarse, al menos no su madre, intento hacer feliz a Octavio dando los hijos que quería, pero nunca se enamoro de el, y su padre, después de pasar la primera noche con ella, se volvió loco de amor, la tuvo siempre cerca complaciéndola en todo, y aun así no fue mucho tiempo, lo que le dio la vida para enamorarla.-**

**Haruka sintió un palpitar en la cabeza hubiera deseado no saber como había sido la relación de sus padres y con la excusa de que necesitaba dormir, salió del cuarto de luna, la extrañeza en ella y el dolor que reflejaba hizo correr a Shouta por la casa grande y seguir hasta su cuarto, el llanto se apoderaba de ella y el solo la abrazo, el corazón se aceleraba demasiado en ambos.**

**-que te parece si salimos de aquí para que me digas que pasa-**

**-vayamos a tu cuarto-**

**-si eso es lo que quieres-**

**Así se dirigieron hacia su humilde cuarto, ella narraba bastante confundida lo que luna les había contado, sentía que debía hacer algo ella no quería sufrir lo que su madre había sufrido y no quería estar en su situación. El llanto de nuevo se apodero de ella, el único modo que el encontró para calmarla fue besarla lentamente….**

**CAPITULO 12**

**La cuidad era enorme y a Rei le parecía sorprendente y hermosa, los edificios grandes y el zócalo con su hermosa catedral, el palacio de bellas artes y sin duda aquella torre que era un rascacielos. Al ver a Rei tan emocionada Darien pidió permiso para que ellos pudieran ira a pasear un poco antes de ir al hotel, quería que conociera algunas de las bellezas que había en la gran ciudad. Ikuko dio su autorización al igual que aryz, Darien y Rei se alejaron poco a poco de ellas.**

**-veras que la cuidad te gustara-**

**-creo que te gustaría mucho más que Michiru estuviera aquí-**

**-disfrutemos nosotros que estamos aquí, no lo niego, pero verte tan feliz lo compensa-**

**-sabes si dormiremos en cuartos diferentes mama y yo-**

**-si mama reservo 4 habitaciones en el hotel, vira a ya hay una fuente quieres ir-**

**-te parece si primero entramos allá-**

**Señala un edificio monumental con un acabado sin igual, era el palacio de bellas artes, Darien había viajado en varias ocasiones con su padre y ya lo había conocido, sabia que le gustaría demasiado, así que la tomo de la mano y la hizo que entrara, subieron por las escaleras apreciando las pinturas y cuadros que había de artistas en ese entonces poco conocidos, después guiados por la música de la orquesta nacional que ensayaba en el salón mayor de aquel edificio entraron a el, la música era alegre, dejándose llevar por aquella música Darien tomo de la mano a Rei para acercarla a el y bailar juntos, el director de la orquesta disfrutaba como sus invitados improvisados disfrutaban de su música así que al termino bajo del estrado y se dirigió a ellos.**

**-espero que el concierto pequeño que les he bridando lo hayan disfrutado, por lo visto son una pareja muy feliz-**

**-gracias claro que lo disfrutamos ahora no lo entretenemos mas-**

**-joven- al ver que Rei caminaba con su mirada un poco triste- su acompañante es muy hermosas y refleja un gran amor hacia usted, no la desperdicie, por que amor tan sincero no se encentra todos los días-**

**Darien solo asintió y agradeció con un gesto de mano y cabeza, alcanzo a Rei que camina hacia afuera y se dirigía a la fuente que antes había dicho Darien, ninguno se había percatado que ya había oscurecido, las horas se les habían pasado muy rápido-**

**-mira Darien de verdad es hermosa la fuente, y más iluminada, el agua es un poco fría que es realmente hermosa-**

**-pues ven te la enseñare un poco mas de cerca-**

**Había vuelto a tomar de la cintura a Rei y la metía a la fuente, estaban mojándose pero no le importaba, algo le sucedía con aquella mujer, la ropa de ella se mojaba y se ajustaba cada vez mas a su cuerpo así que Darien decidió sacarla de ahí y llevarla al hotel antes de que enfermara. Al llegar fueron reprendidos pro sus madres, habían pasado horas sin llegar al hotel y llegaban mojados, así que ambos subieron a sus cuartos a bañarse.**

**En la hacienda Haruka había estado con Shouta largo rato, sus besos apasionados habían hecho reaccionar su cuerpo, ella deseaba que aquel hombre la besara mas, pero el se había detenido haciéndola sentir mal.**

**-no es tu culpa preciosa, pero quiero que te des cuenta que esto debe ser muy especial, quiero que esto sea inolvidable, para tu primera vez-**

**-que mas inolvidable que estar con el amor de mi vida-**

**-estoy de acuerdo pero aun así quiero que se mucho mas especial- la había tomado de su barbilla y obligado a verlo directamente hacia sus ojos –dame hasta mañana y si aun quieres seguir con esto, mañana será especial-**

**Haruka lo volvió a besar y se retiro a su cuarto, al ver la luz encendida del cuarto de Michiru, decidió entrar.**

**-como te sientes-**

**-estoy mucho mejor ver a luna platicar con nosotros es un gran aliciente-**

**-no me refiero a eso, que sientes de la boda de Darien y Rei, de que mama jamás amo a papa-**

**-con respecto a mama y papa no se como sentirme no conocí a mi padre y eso me explica pro que no nos quiere mama, y como quieres que me sienta el amor de mi vida se casa con mi hermana y ella lo ama, quiero que ella sea feliz pero me hubiera gustado ser yo la que se casara con Darien.**

**-el se dejo vencer, no te ama tanto Michiru, creo que es mas solo eras una ilusión, tal vez eras su primer amor, pero no su verdadero amor, y el no es el amor de tu vida, por que haya afuera te espera otro que de verdad luchara por ti-**

**Haruka salió del cuarto de su hermana para dejarla pensando en lo que ella le había dicho, tal vez tenia razón debía superar el olvido de Darien y dejar de sufrir, pero ella le amaba tanto. Mientras en la casa de seiya el no dejaba de pensar en los ojos tan tiernos que Michiru le había mostrado cuando la vio la tarde de días atrás, esa niña por que sin duda aun era una niña parecía sufrir mucho, era como un ángel que estaba siendo lastimado sin necesidad y eso la hacia su tabla de salvación, quería sentirse amado o tal vez quería sentirse el salvador de ella, pero la quería ver feliz así que sin impórtale si cometía una imprudencia la iría a ver al otro día, se había enterado que mama Ikuko no estaba en la hacienda y que luna se había levantado, pero eso no calmaba su necesidad de saber si ella se encontraba mucho mejor. Por su parte Michiru por un momento recordó el abrazo que el le había brindado, era la primera vez que alguien aparte de luna la había consolado y ella había sentido que había sido sinceramente, le hubiera agradado que fuera Darien quien la consolara.**

**En el hotel bajo la ducha Darien no dejaba de recordar a Michiru y su eterna sonrisa cuando se encontraban en el atrio de la iglesia, y recordaba que ella jamás le había preguntado tantas cosas que Rei si lo hizo, Rei había siempre mirado de manera mas especial su rostro, era como si Rei le demostrara mas amor que Michiru, y recordaba una y otra vez ambas sonrisas cuando estaban juntos y la de Rei era mucho mas grande, parecía que los ojos de Rei expresaban mas que los de Michiru. **

**Salió de la ducha y vistiéndose mucho mas rápido de lo normal, fue a buscar a su madre, pero ella e Ikuko dormían ya, así que se dirigió al cuarto de Rei, tras tocar en tres ocasiones y no obtener respuesta, decidió entrar, ella no estaba en la cama, su madre había pedido una habitación con vista al zócalo para ella e Ikuko, la vista era hermosa y se quedo contemplándola ahí inmóvil, pensando en que hacia ahí, si el amaba a Michiru, debería estar pensando en como convenciera a su amada de escapar con el. Rei sin saber que Darien estaba ahí salió con solo una toalla enredada a su cuerpo, pues su ropa estaba en la maleta aun, cuando Darien giro para ver quien había abierto la puerta del baño vio la imagen de Rei cubierta solo por la toalla, su piel recién bañada su cuerpo aun un poco húmedo y su cabello mojado lo hizo reaccionar, acerco su cuerpo al de Rei que inmóvil por tenerlo ahí, su boca se acerco a la de ella y la hizo de el, el beso desarmo a Rei, no tuvo mas voluntad, y al parecer la excitación de aquel momento termino con la de Darien, que comenzó a besar no solo la boca de Rei, sino que empezó a devorar su cuerpo, deshaciéndose de la toalla que le estorbaba, de su ropa que igual no dejaba que su virilidad saliera, no sabia si era correcto pero por primera vez sentía la necesidad de tener a aquella mujer, de hacerla suya, y solamente suya, la llevo a la cama y la recostó ahí, y volvió a besar todo su cuerpo, sus senos eran lo que mas le gustaba saborear y ella entregada a la gran sensación que experimentaba olvidaba que aquel hombre no la amaba, solo deseaba que la hiciera suya, Darien extasiado por las sensaciones que el cuerpo de aquella mujer le hacían experimentar, decidió entrar en ella sin experiencia entro demasiado rápido y provoco un gran dolor que hizo que ella gimiera por el, aquel grito hizo que Darien reaccionara y se detuviera, aunque ya estaba dentro de ella.**

**-perdóname, yo no he querido lastimarte-**

**-no me pidas perdón, me estas haciendo tuya- con lagrimas en sus ojos –y eso es lo que mas he deseado desde el día en que te vi por primera vez-**

**Aquellas palabras lo habían conmovido y al ver la sonrisa y lagrimas de Rei decidió proseguir, aunque al principio entro mas lento al ver que ella pegaba mas su cadera ha el, sintió como si eso fuera una aprobación y empezó a entrar cada vez mas rápido y fuerte, la pasión que sentía en ese momento lo llevo a besar de nuevo su cuerpo, las sensaciones se mezclaban y los llevo a una éxtasis de gozo llevándolos a ambos al orgasmo.**

**Al termino Darien beso en la frente a Rei y la abrazo recostándola en su pecho, no se sentía mal, la había hecho suya con ternura y tal vez con un poco de amor, por que sin duda la quería, aunque no la amara se quedo un poco mas hablando con ella, sobre su próxima boda y luego se vistió para dejarla en su habitación, pero Rei se levanto envolviéndose en la toalla para vestirse antes de que el se fuera, Darien vio la ligera mancha de sangre en la sabana y una sensación lo embargo no sabia que era, pero un cariño hacia aquella mujer, le estaba ganando. Dejo una nota de buenas noches con un te quiero y salió hacia su habitación.**

**CAPITULO 13**

**La mañana había sorprendido a Michiru en la alcoba de luna, para darle sus medicinas pero para sorpresa de ella Shouta ya estaba ahí ayudando a colocarle un suéter a luna.**

**-que hacen-**

**-dice que hoy nos acompañara a las compras y quiero darle ese gusto a mi viejita-**

**-Haruka ira con nosotros, pues mako desea ver a su prometido a solas y prepararle sus alimentos ella sola pero le da bastante nervio hacerlo si estamos nosotras, yo quiero ir a la iglesia y Shouta y Haruka podrán hacerlas compras mientras tu me acompañas, si no hay ningún inconveniente.-**

**-no lo hay nana-**

**Así como luna había dispuesto subieron al carro que los chiba habían dejado a su disposición desde el día de campo, Haruka había subido adelante mientras luna y Michiru iban atrás, mako se había quedado en la cocina preparando el desayuno con gran entusiasmo a Andreu, sus ojos la habían cautivado y ella quería enamorarlo. Empezaba a guisar una arroz a la mexicana y un pollo encacahutado, Michiru y luna le habían dado la receta y ella preparaba su comida con gran amor que el olor cautivaba, Andreu guiado por un peón llego a la casa grande de la hacienda, y entrando a la cocina por el aroma que salía de ella vio mako cocinar como si fuera una hada que estaba ahí atrapada.**

**-que rico huele-**

**Soltando el plato que sostenía en sus manos mako emitió un sonido de susto, Andreu disculpándose se apuro a ayudarla, y entre recogían los trozos del plato sus manos chocaron provocando que se miraran y sonrieran tímidamente**

**-creo que serás una muy buena esposa-**

**-y tu un buen esposo-**

**-al principio creí que esto de los matrimonios escogidos era una torpeza, pero cuando mi madre te escogió para mi, me di cuenta que esto es lo mejor, ellas son sabias y las mejores madres si me casan contigo-**

**-tienes razón, mi madre tiene razón-**

**Con sus miradas entrelazadas y sus corazones unidos, se sentaron a almorzar, disfrutando de su compañía mutua.**

**Mientras luna y Michiru se dirigían a la iglesia Haruka y Shouta hacían las compras, el le enseñaba a Haruka todo lo que debía comprar para tener en casa, y tener como preparar la comida, le mostraba cariñosamente las especias, sus nombres y para que servían, la carne y como escoger la mas fresca, las verduras y frutas mejores, parecían recién casados, su felicidad era evidente pero fue opacada por jedaite kimiro hijo de uno de los ilustres del pueblo, quien se había acercado a Haruka para decirle lo hermosa que era, pero a ella eso le molesto y Shouta salió a defenderla, el alboroto se hacia grande y llamo la atención de seiya.**

**-mira peón de quinta, he venido ha hablar con tu ama, no contigo, señorita no debería rebajarse a salir con un peón, y la acompañare a su casa-**

**-hágame el favor de no ofender a mi acompañante y su compañía me parece repugnante, Shouta por favor vámonos-**

**-ya la escucho lárguese-**

**-ten cuidado en como me hablas peoncito-**

**-ya los escuchaste, déjalos en paz, si el no te puede decir que te largues yo si, deja en paz a la señorita, por que yo soy quien la acompaña-**

**La repentina llegada de seiya y su confesión habían provocado que los murmullos sobre que Haruka tuviera una relación con el peón y fuera una mala mujer cesaran. Pero Haruka se sintió humillada por que nadie creía a Shouta digno de su amor, siendo todo lo contrario y apunto del llanto se abrazo a seiya.**

**-ves lo que has provocado- el coraje de Shouta era notorio, pero seiya lo detuvo y le dio a abrazar a Haruka, fue el quien le propino un golpe a jedaite y tomando a Haruka del hombro y a Shouta por igual se retiraron de ahí**

**-vienen solos, no les hagan caso se ven realmente enamorados y si es así luchen por su amor, que cuentan conmigo como aliado-**

**-gracias seiya-**

**-tranquila mmm, Haruka verdad o eres Makoto-**

**-no es Haruka, gracias doctor-**

**-seiya, solo seiya y tú eres…-**

**-Shouta-**

**-dirán que soy metiche pero donde esta tu hermana Michiru, quiero saber como esta, y ponerme a sus ordenes-**

**-al parecer la niña Michiru lo dejo impactado-**

**-solo me dejo cautivado tanta tristeza, así que tal vez un buen amigo le caiga bien-**

**-ya terminamos las compras sho-**

**-si haru-**

**-vayamos con seiya a la iglesia, ahí esta Michiru con luna y creo que tú y yo debemos hablar con el padre-**

**-eso suena muy bien, vayamos los tres-**

**Emocionado por que volvería a ver a Michiru seiya seguía a los dos enamorados, pero el sacristán se encontraba en la sacristía platicando con luna sobre algún favor que ella necesitaba y el padre la esperaba para confesarla, al verlos entrar el padre los saludo después de que le presentaron a seiya Haruka y Shouta se fueron con el.**

**Michiru se había quedado a solas con seiya muy nervioso.**

**-creo que hoy te ves mucho mejor-**

**-fue gracias a usted, muchas gracias por sus sinceras palabras y apoyo aquella tarde-**

**-seiya puedes llamarme seiya solamente, y cuenta con que soy tu amigo, si así lo deseas-**

**Algo en el provocaba en Michiru una gran confianza y después de platicar un rato sobre cosas vánales, seiya empezaba a platicarle sobre su única experiencia amorosa que salió mal, y Michiru le platicaba sobre el gran dolor que le causaba la próxima boda de su hermana con Darien, conmovido por lo que pasaba ella, seiya la admiraba cada vez mas, era una mujer que no podía tener competencia, como alguien no podía luchar por ella, sin saber por que empezaba a sentir una gran molestia cada vez que el nombre de Darien aparecía en el conversación, así que el decidió cambiar la conversación y saber mas de ella, sus gustos, la comida y cosas quela hicieran sonreír. Habían regresado a la hacienda, y viendo que Andreu aun permanecía en ella acompañando a mako, Michiru sintió un alivio y felicidad de ver a dos de sus hermanas sonreír y ella se sentía menos pesada de alma después de platicar con seiya igualmente luna lo había conocido, aunque sin duda cuando contaron lo que había pasado con jedaite, luna se dio cuenta de que lo que sospechaba era cierto Haruka y Shouta se amaban. Todos comieron en compañía de los enamorados incluso por primera vez comían luna y Shouta en la mesa principal por petición de Michiru y Haruka.**

**La noche cayo y Andreu abandono la hacienda todos iban a dormir, pero Haruka se escapo de su habitación al sentir sus hermanas dormir profundamente como le había prometido a Shouta, la sorpresa fue grande cuando entro en su cuarto lleno de flores rosas y velas prendidas, fueron lo mas hermoso que Haruka había visto, y el agradecimiento ese acto, fue besar a Shouta, el amor de ellos se fundía en sus cuerpos por primera vez, toda la noche se habían jurado amor eterno con sus palabras, con sus actos, con su alma y con su cuerpo.**

**Nadie había notado la ausencia de Haruka en su cuarto, así que no tuvieron problemas habían averiguado como estar juntos. La llegada de mama Ikuko y de Rei absortas en la boda y la felicidad saliendo de los poros de su hermana distrajo tanto a mama Ikuko que no se dio cuenta que por las noches Haruka se escapaba para ver a Shouta, Michiru sobre llevaba su dolor con el consuelo que la amistad de seiya le brindaba. Luna se sentía cada vez mas débil pero se había propuesto durarle a su niña hasta el día de la boda de Darien al menos, los días pasaban y el día tan esperado estaba a punto de llegar.**

**Mama Ikuko había asestado el golpe mas fuerte hacia Michiru pidiéndole tres días antes de la boda que empezaran a preparar el banquete de bodas lo que provoco la furia de luna.**

**-que pretendes Ikuko, lastimar a Michiru como lo hicieron tus padres contigo-**

**-solo estoy velando por la felicidad de mis hijas-**

**-no ves que no haces feliz a ninguna de las dos, las lastimas, y las estas enfrentando y terminaran odiándose, terminaran como tu, odiando a sus propios hijos por no amar a su padre, serán eternamente infelices como lo fuiste tu por no amar a Octavio-**

**CAPITULO 14**

**El reclamo de luna hacia ella y su trato con sus hijas la dejo un poco perturbada, pero sabia que había tenido un poco de verdad, pero aun así la felicidad de su hija le era mucho mas importante, no se había tocado el corazón al darle una cachetada a luna tras el reclamo y lastimarla aun mas con sus palabras.**

**-no es mi culpa que sus padres te hayan encontrado poca cosa para el, no es mi culpa que te dejara de amar, tampoco es mi culpa que vayas a morir sin tener la dicha de tener una hija, por que yo si, si le di hijas tu no, te vas a morir seca-**

**-sabes que el se murió sabiendo que Rei no es su hija si no de aquel cacique, indio que tanto odiaban tus padres, y puede que hasta la mellizas sean sus hijas, es por eso que odias a Michiru, por que ella sin duda alguna es su hija, y Octavio la amaba, incluso antes de nacer-**

**No olvidaba sus palabras eran ciertas, pero aquellas verdades se las llevaría a ala tumba nunca nadie las sabría, por ahora se conformaba con ver a su hija ser feliz, las semanas que habían transcurrido desde su llegada del viaje Darien casi no se apareció por la hacienda pero siempre mandaba un detalle para Rei, y aunque sabia que de igual manera le mandaba cartas a Michiru, desde su llegada supo que algo entre Darien y Rei estaba surgiendo.**

**Luna y Michiru no habían dormido casi la víspera de la boda, el menú era grande a pesar de ser sencillo, pero era dedicado, tuvieron que moler kilos chile, cacao, pan tostado, almendras, y demás ingredientes de el mole, mataron gallinas para después desplumarlas, de verdad había sido un preparativo agotante, pero todo estaba listo, el gran día había llegado, la boda se celebraría en la hacienda, Rei lucia hermosa con el vestido que le habían confeccionado con seda, sus ojos llenos de alegría, Haruka al igual se encontraba feliz, veía a su hermana increíble, le dolía sin duda que Michiru se viera tan triste.**

**La ceremonia religiosa fue linda los novios no irradiaban tanta felicidad como todos hubieran querido, el corazón de Michiru palpitaba tanto que parecía como si se le fuera a salir, las lagrimas corrían, de su rostro sin poder evitarlo, el dolor se enterraba a ella, seiya que miraba a la distancia quería estar con ella, desde que su madre había regresado la había visto solo dos veces y cada vez que la vio la dejo llorar el dolor que sentía que su amor se casara, aunque siempre le decía que el tal vez lo hacia para estar con ella, en el fondo deseaba decirle que era un patán, pero no podía hacer eso, no debía hacerle daño a ella.**

**La ceremonia había terminado ante la frase de "lo que dios unió el hombre no lo separe" tal vez aquella frase era dirigida para ella, luna la había acompañado al igual que seiya a la distancia, cuando llego la hora de las felicitaciones, Rei abrazo a Michiru, y con una ligera sonrisa y lo mas bajo que pudo.**

**-déjame ser feliz, mientras vivo en esta fantasía, hasta que dure, el mes o las semanas que sean, hasta que tu y Darien se vayan, después encárgate de hacerlo feliz-**

**Las palabras de su hermana eran hermosas, ella solo quería ser feliz con la persona que amaba al igual que ella, lo que no entendía era el después cuando se vayan ella no pensaba huir, en los días en que había visto a seiya, el le pido que lo único que no hiciera para estar con Darien fuera permitirse ser su amante y menos huir como una ladrona con el, ella merecía mas y eso quería creer.**

**La noche estuvo hermosa luna había pedido a seiya que cuidara de su niña ella no se sentía bien y quería descansar, la boda aun seguía y aunque su padre quería retirarse seiya le pido un momento mas, se dirigió a Michiru y le pido bailar un poco, al tenerla ahí solo le recordó que ahí estaba el para lo que necesitara.**

**La mano cálida de seiya la hizo sentirse protegida, la luna llenaba tenue la mirada de aquel joven que sin ambición alguna le ofrecía su amistad, miro a Darien sonreír un poco cuando sus ojos se encontraron, su felicidad al verla ya no era tan intensa, ya no era la misma, la boda termino y Darien y Rei se retiraron por un par de días de la hacienda hacia su luna de miel, en aquellos días, luna se había enfermado de nuevo, esta vez seiya no daba esperanzas de un largo tiempo, y fue así, pero tal vez no la mato el dolor de su enfermedad, si no el saber que Michiru casi se volvió loca al saber que Darien seria padre, aquella reacción de gritos y llantos en su alcoba, luna la resitúo pero al ver como Michiru le gritaba a su madre cuanto la odiaba y deseaba su muerte, el ver a seiya inyectarle para dormir, la mato el dolor fue inmenso, fue grande, y tal vez eso fue lo que dio fin a su vida.**

**Michiru durmió dos días seguidos, y el día que despertó estuvo ida, no decía nada, no miraba nada en concreto, no hablaba y en cuanto vio el féretro donde luna descansaba se aferro a el y no lo soltó. Fue Darien quien la abrazo, y la llevo a su cuarto para que la volvieran a sedar, fue Darien quien tuvo que estar con ella, por que ni siquiera dejo que seiya se le acercara para consolarla, esta metida en su mundo y no quería salir de el.**

**-mama creo que la volvimos loca-**

**Lloraba amargamente Rei, que al principio estuvo feliz con la noticia de su embarazo, pero al ver a su hermana así, deseo no estarlo deseo que quien estuviera en aquel ataúd fuera ella y no luna, por primera vez se sentía tan mal, que intento arrebatarse la vida, justo el mismo día en que Michiru reaccionaba un poco mas cuerda. En la cocina donde había pasado tantas cosas con luna quería estar, quería saber si ya no estaba ella ahí, y así fue se dirigió ahí y encontró la silueta en las sombra de una mujer, pensó por un momento que era ella, pero no fue así, era Rei que estaba intentando matarse.**

**-sabia que aun estabas aquí luna-**

**El silencio de la sorpresa de tener ahí a su hermana le provoco no contestar, pero Michiru camina decidida a ella y le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que la enmudeció mucho mas, en la garganta se le había hecho un nudo y las lagrimas brotaron de ella, aquellas fuerzas que había sentido para quitarse del camino de su hermana estaban desapareciendo, pero perdieron fuerzas cuando ella sin darse cuenta la consoló.**

**-te he necesitado tanto, pensé que nunca estarías aquí mas, ella te necesita tendrás que ayudarla a cuidar a mi sobrina, por que se que será un a mujercita, una linda niña será tan hermosa como mi hermana-**

**No pudo mas y le devolvió el abrazo y dándole un beso en la frente. Por fin hablo para sacarle de su equivocación.**

**-no soy luna, mi… Michiru soy… soy… soy Rei, perdóname, perdóname por favor, te he hecho tanto daño que no merezco tu amor, ni tu preocupación, no merezco ser yo quien estuviera embarazada, no merezco esa dicha-**

**-la mereces por que fue el quien te escogió para eso-**

**Tal semejantes palabras Michiru volvió a la dura realidad, y vio a su hermana con el cuchillo en mano, quiso gritar pero el rostro de Rei inundado en lagrimas y el dolor que reflejaba, la hizo callar.**

**-no deberías estar aquí y mucho menos con esto-**

**-por mi culpa te hs puesto mal-**

**-tú no tienes la culpa, solo estas intentando ser feliz-**

**-pero te he arrebatado la posibilidad de ser feliz-**

**-eso no es cierto, tal vez si m i madre no hubiera dejado que tú te casaras con el, Darien se hubiera casado con cualquier otra-**

**La abrazo y le quito el cuchillo recordándole que ahora tenia en su vientre el producto del amor de ella y Darien y tenia que cuidarlo si quería darle alguna felicidad a ella, Darien había bajado a buscar a Rei, no la había sentido en la cama y como se había estado sintiendo mal quiso ver si estaba bien, pero escucho aquella conversación, espero a que Michiru saliera, sin saber por que su esposa se había quedado inmóvil en la cocina, Darien vio salir a Michiru y le pareció aun mas hermosa, la jalo hacia ella sin que pudiera hacer nada pues la sorpresa de verlo ahí lo evito. Y el beso con tanta pasión que tenia contenida, recibió respuesta y quiso huir con ella. E l beso la había dejado sin aliento, las caricias que ahora tocaban su cuerpo la quemaban, pero la única frase que la había mantenido en pie regreso a su mente con la voz mas clara y amorosa que recordaba, venia a ella los ojos suplicantes de seiya a su mente "lo único que te pido es que no hagas para estar con Darien es que no te permitas ser su amante y menos huir como una ladrona con el, mereces eso y mas". Fue eso lo que la ayudo a separarse de Darien y mirar a punto del llanto.**

**-no deberías consolarme a mi si no a Rei-**

**-se que tu crees que yo la amo por que la hice mi mujer, pero soy hombre Michiru, nunca he dejado de amarte-**

**-pues ahora debes amar a tu esposa-**

**-Michiru por favor-**

**-he dicho que me dejes a mí, ve consuela a tu esposa, que hoy casi se mata-**

**Las palabras que Michiru le había dicho lo dejaron en shock es que acaso el dolor que les estaba causando a aquellas mujeres las iba a matar, como podía solucionar eso, y aunque el dolor le matara, lo único que podía hacer era remediar el dolor que estaba en sus manos, el de su esposa, el de ella, hacerla feliz y brindarle el amor que ella merecía, entro en la cocina y vio a Rei aun llorando incomodadamente, la abrazo y escucho atentamente negando todo lo que ella le decía.**

**-es mi culpa que Michiru sufra-**

**-no es cierto-**

**-es mi culpa que Michiru este tan mal, no debí nacer, es mi culpa que luna muriera, no soy yo quien debería estar embarazada, no soy yo quien deseas tener en tu cama, no soy yo a quien le haces el amor todas las noches, me quiero morir-**

**Darien sintió una opresión en el pecho tan fuerte que no pudo explicar pero quiso tomarse el corazón y arrancarlo de su lugar, pero volvió al dolor de su esposa y la tomo de la barbilla y la obligo a verlo.**

**-tu no tienes la culpa que lo que hubo entre Michiru y yo no se pudiera dar, no eres tu la culpable de que la enfermedad matara a luna, no eres tu quien tiene la culpa de la locura de tu madre de que su hija menor no se case, pero si eres tu la madre de mi hijo, de ese hijo que deseo con locura nazca para besarlo y darle todo mi amor, si eres tu a la que le hago el amor cada noche, eres tu ala que huelo y despierta mi deseo, tal vez al principio desee estar con tu hermana, incluso hace un momento lo pensé, pero verte a ti acaba con ese deseo, Rei estoy contigo y eso es lo que importa tu eres a la que le hare el amor hoy hasta que comprenda que es con la que lo hago-**

**La llevo en sus brazos hasta su cama pensaba arroparla pero ella lo hizo, se sintió tan miserable de hacerle daño a la madre de su hijo, la abrazo pero aun sentía su corazón latir mucho mas rápido que de costumbre y su respiración tan agitada y entre cortada que no resistió mas algo en el, le dolió mucho mas verla sufrir, que de lo que le había dolido ver a Michiru, así que comenzó a besar su cuerpo, Rei que aun no paraba de sollozar se dejo querer, haciendo el amor toda la noche, algo en ellos había quedado claro, el la amaba, tal vez todos los sacrificios que esa mujer había hecho para estar con el, los planes que en su luna de miel le había planteado para que pudiera estar con su hermana y ser feliz lo habían enamorado de ella.**

**CAPITULO 15**

**En la mañana siguiente, Michiru había retomado sus actividades normales pero no había tenido el animo de hace un buen desayuno, así que sin mas tomo presuroso lo que pudo para hacer la comida no se fijo en los condimentos como siempre, solo los hecho sin importarle nada, el desayuno no quedo bien fue amargo, por lo que su madre se negó a comerlo, desde ese día las peleas entre ella y su madre acrecentaron, la disputa era que ella la quería matar envenenándola con la comida, así que fue Rei la que ahora le cocinaba pero si se enteraba que Michiru le ayudaba negaba la comida, se rehusaba a salir de su cuarto por miedo a que le asesinaran.**

**-hay que hacer algo o tu madre se pondrá peor-**

**-lo se mi amor, y quiero que conozca a su nieto-**

**-llamare al docto-**

**Shouta no se encontraba desde que mama Ikuko se había encerrado los preparativos de la boda de mako y Andreu habían tenido que ser tomados por su suegra y Haruka, así que esta ultima se iba con Shouta por horas hacer los encargos mientras mako se pasaba horas en casa de su prometido para que quedara listo su vestido de novia, Shouta y Haruka aprovechaba todo el tiempo que podían para amarse a escondidas, en el cuarto de luna hicieron su nuevo hogar ahí todos los días juntaban un poco de dinero planeaban su vida, habían hablado con el cura para casarse la noche antes que su hermana, seiya les había ayudado a conseguir que el juez los casara la misma noche sin necesidad de mas testigos que el, todo lo habían planeado hasta que su madre mejorara, no dudarían nada, callarían pero se seguirán amando, lo que no se esperaran era un repentino embarazo de Haruka, que ya empezaba a dar síntomas, en la locura de su paranoia mama Ikuko se había dado cuenta y al saber que jedaite kimore estaba detrás de su hija la había comprometido con el, para casarla una semana después de la boda de Makoto con el. La indiscreción de la suegra de mako la hizo enterarse de ello.**

**-Makoto, sabes por que hay tanta prisa de casar a Haruka con jedaite kimore-**

**-casar a Haruka con quien?-**

**-no, no sabias que se casaran una semana después-**

**-no, pero supongo que es por que mama se siente muy mal y ha dicho que cree que se muere-**

**Las palabras de la castaña salían atropelladamente, no entendía como su madre a pesar de ver el sufrimiento que le había causado a Rei y Michiru un matrimonio arreglado seguía haciendo esas cosas, era cierto que no se había equivocado con ellos, pero Andreu y ella eran muy diferentes se enamoraron cuando se conocieron, serian felices sin duda pero dudaba que algo así pasara con Haruka, ella había visto a su melliza como relucían sus ojos al ver al peón de la hacienda, como latía su corazón que era tan sonoro que ella le escuchaba, como podía su mama querer repetir la atrocidad de equivocación con su hermana.**

**-le agradezco que me lo haya dicho-**

**-pasa algo mako-**

**-solo quiero que mi melliza sepa lo que mi madre desea, no quiero que ella salga lastimada si su voluntad es que no quiere casarse con el-**

**-no es joven de buena reputación-**

**-y menos si usted dice eso de el-**

**-si yo hubiera tenido una Andrea en ves de un Andreu no permitiría jamás que se casara con el-**

**-gracias señora-**

**-mama, puedes llamarme ya mama, al fin eso seremos pro que cuando el padre los haga marido y mujer tu te convertirás en mi hija-**

**-gracias mama-**

**Era la primera vez que ella decía aquellas palabras con tanto agradecimiento y dulzura que deseaba que ella fuera su madre y no quien lo era.**

**Darien había llegado al dispensario donde se encontraba Taiki, pero el tenia a un enfermo muy grave a si que pidió que le pidiera ayuda a seiya, ellos jamás habían cruzado una palabra pero por voz de Rei Darien sabia que seiya estaba interesado en Michiru. Sin muchas ganas se dirigió hacia el, al verlo algo en el se sintió ofendido las ganas de golpearlo vinieron a el pero lo aguanto bien.**

**-buenas tardes eres el doctor seiya kou-**

**-si quien me busca…-tras voltearse y ver quien era sospecho por un momento que Michiru estaba mal de nuevo- por dios dime que no has venido por que Michiru se haya puesto mal**

**-no es mi suegra, pero no veo por que te interesa tanto mi cuñada-**

**-tu lo has dicho "TU CUÑADA", me interesa por que es amiga mía, por que mientras tu la hacías sufrir yo la ayude a recoger esos cachos de corazón que dejaste-**

**-yo solo me case por que quería estar cerca de ella-**

**-que tan cerca estuviste que tú esposa esta embarazada-**

**-las cosas se salieron de su cause y…-**

**-te enamoraste de Rei-**

**-pero amo Michiru son amores diferentes-**

**-eres un tonto, iré a ver a la señora Ikuko, iré en mi auto-**

**-sígueme entonces-**

**Los autos se siguieron y al llegar a la hacienda, seiya aparco un poco temeroso, hoy quería decirle lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que lo necesitaba, pero el quería ser sincero y también le diría a Michiru lo que sabia de Darien.**

**-donde esta-**

**-arriba, no quiere comer, no quiere salir de su cuarto-**

**-de acuerdo iré-**

**Shouta lo había llegado a ver y había ido a ver a Haruka que vomitaba nuevamente y un poco preocupado le pidió que se dejara ver por seiya cuando terminara con su madre.**

**-por favor mi amor deja que seiya te revise-**

**-no es nada, es solo ese olor que expides-**

**-pensé que lo amabas, antes eso te incitaba a hacer el amor-**

**Shouta no había medido sus palabras y con los cambios repentinos de humor que ella tenia de vez en cuando espero que lo abofeteara, pero sus palabras tuvieron un efecto contrario sin pudor Haruka se acerco a el para que la hiciera suya, fue mako quien después de llegar y ver a seiya intentando convencer a su madre que lo dejara entrar, decidió ir a buscarla, llevaba mas de diez minutos en su búsqueda hasta que algo la hizo ir al cuarto de luna, no toco pues pensó que estaría desocupado pero la imagen que vio, su hermana en brazos de Shouta desvestidos fue algo que no dejo de provocar un leve grito de pudor y se retiro de ahí, Haruka se vistió rápido y decido ir tras ella.**

**-mako espera-**

**-por dios no pudiste tener un poco mas de pudor, no son marido y mujer-**

**-pero le amo-**

**-mama te casara después de mí con jedaite kimore-**

**-que-**

**-haz algo por favor no dejes que te arruine tu vida como a Michiru-**

**-donde esta ella-**

**-seiya y Michiru están intentando hacerla reaccionar y se deje revisar por el-**

**Rei y Darien se encontraban viendo a Michiru hablar con seiya llevaba un rato ahí hablando, ninguno de los dos se había imaginado que seiya le estaba confesando lo que Darien le había dicho en su consultorio y le confesaba que empezaba asentir algo por ella, Michiru callaba no podía creer que a pesar de que ella confesaba todas las veces que se veían el amor que sentía por Darien, el pudiera amarla.**

**-se que es algo que no merezco, pro que tu amas a alguien mas-**

**-pero el ama a mi hermana, y será padre-**

**-ciento mucho haberme enamorado de ti-**

**-te arrepientes-**

**-nunca, yo nunca me arrepentiría de amarte-**

**Mama Ikuko lo había oído y su paranoia había crecido, ahora estaba segura que Michiru la mataría con algún veneno en la comida, para poder estar con ese doctor, tal vez el le daría aquel veneno, pero fue Haruka quien entro llorando gritando que deseaba que su madre muriera para poder se ella feliz, Rei que impactada oía eso fue a tranquilizarla.**

**-como quieres que me tranquilice quiere casarme con alguien que yo no amo-**

**Esa frase hizo que Shouta que quedara paralizado en la entrada**

**-no será así, tranquilízate-**

**-no Michiru, ella quiere que me case con ese jedaite, pro favor seiya, ayúdame por favor-**

**-lo hare, y sabes que te ayudare-**

**-no necesitamos mas ayuda, toma lo que puedas de tu ropa y tus cosas personales, ahora mismo nos vamos-**

**La voz ronca y decidida de Shouta hizo que todos voltearan a verlo, en su mirada había un poco de lágrima.**

**-a mi la muerte ni tu madre, te van a separar de mi, yo no voy a dejarte pro nada, ella no te alejara de mi como lo hizo con Darien y Michiru-**

**Lo que había dicho Shouta incomodo un poco al peli negro pero, al final el había terminado enamorado de Rei, y ahora tenia que remediar el dolor de Michiru, cuando escucho a seiya ver como le interesaba se había propuesto que le ayudaría a conquistar a su cuñada.**

**-el tiene razón la boda de mako es en una semana, así que toma tus cosas y yo les ayudare con un poco de dinero para que puedan irse-**

**Todos habían quedado absortos con lo que Darien había dicho.**

**CAPITULO 16**

**Seiya había detenido aquella locura de huir como si roban algo, pido que esperaran en la noche que lo hicieran por el. Darien había dejado que Rei le hiciera la comida as u madre ayudándola en todo lo que podía, pero al quedarse solo tomo a Michiru de la mano y la llevo afuera.**

**-sabes que te libero del juramento que hicimos en aquella iglesia-**

**-por que ahora-**

**-por que yo termine enamorándome de Rei, por que su bondad, su amor eterno, sin medidas, incluso saciable me hizo amarla, y es justo que tu también puedas amar a alguien-**

**-por que-**

**-por que a ya afuera hay alguien te ama y te merece más que yo que no es un miserable que te hizo o te hará sufrir-**

**-no necesitabas liberarme por que ya lo estaba-**

**Con lagrimas aun en los ojos y sin palabras Michiru se retiro de ahí, había ido al cuarto de Haruka donde las mellizas lloraban pro que se separarían.**

**-te voy a extrañar mucho-**

**-no llore mako, ya estarás con Andreu-**

**-no estarás en mi boda-**

**-prometo que lo estaré por que te quedas con mi espíritu-**

**-quiero que estés en persona-**

**-no puedo, no voy a dejar a Shouta-**

**-tranquilas se que seiya nos ayudara en esto-**

**-Michiru, sabes que el te ama, date una oportunidad con el por favor hermanita, por favor.-**

**Haruka había abrazados a ellas como si se aferrar a su vida misma y las lagrimas habían llenado sus ojos, Rei había intentado logra que su madre comiera algo pero fue inútil después de acusarla de que ella también quisiera matarla le aventó la comedia y se encerró para siempre en su cuarto.**

**La noche había caído, seiya había llegado con una sonrisa había pedido a todos subir al auto y seguirlos, Haruka había tomado su maleta y llevada de las manos de Shouta fueron a su destino, el padre y el ministro habían ido a aquella pequeña casa donde seiya vivía, con lagrimas y la voz inerte Shouta y Haruka lo miraron.**

**-le dije que les ayudaría, pero que no huirían como ladrones, tu bebe va a nacer en el matrimonio-**

**-gracias-**

**Fue el único sonido que salió de Shouta, tras una ceremonia hermosa, ellos se convirtieron en marido y mujer, fue seiya quien les dio el auto para irse y Darien un poco de dinero para que estuvieran sin necesidades mientras se establecía.**

**-ya se fueron, mako en 6 días se casa, y yo en un par de meses recibiré a mi hijo, ahora solo tu, encárgate de hacer feliz a Michiru-**

**-pensé que la amabas-**

**-y es por eso que te la entrego para que la hagas feliz-**

**El día de la boda de mako había llegado todo era hermoso y feliz, aquella boda era de amor llena de alegría, tal vez solo les falta Haruka y era obvio que mama Ikuko pues se había negado a salir de aquel cuarto por que sin ella estaba segura que la iban a matar.**

**7 meses después de la boda de mako, habían ya paso rápido el pronto nacimiento de el bebe de Rei y Darien se aproximaba, aun con el luto de la muerte de mama Ikuko la felicidad era embriagante, Rei se había adelantado un poco a su parto, y era Taiki quien traía a su hijo a la vida, para sorpresa del doctor llegaban dos hermosos varoncitos a la vida y una linda niña, el amor profundo que Darien había aprendido a tener a Rei, se veía reflejado en su rostro al ver a sus hijos, el llanto se hizo presente y tras besar a su esposa en la boca le dio las gracias por dejar amarla.**

**-y como se llamaran-**

**-serán Darien, Octavio y Michiru-**

**-son hermosos los nombres mi amor-**

**-que mejor que la madre nombre a sus hijos- decía Darien padre al ver a sus nietos**

**El dolor que habían pasado tiempo atrás se veía totalmente borrado con la llegada de sus hijos. Por su parte seiya visitaba en aquella hacienda solitaria a Michiru, quien la había llevado a la prosperidad, todos los días la enamoraba, con una rosa, con una risa, con detalles tan pequeños que para muchos eran insignificante, para aquella pequeña eran tan grandes que la hacían sentirse amada por primera vez.**

**El cumpleaños numero uno de los hijos de Rei fue el adecuado para que Haruka volviera, con su hija en brazos, mako se había embarazado hacia unos 5 meses y ella y Andreu eran felices, esa tarde mi madre fue mas feliz que en toda la vida que llevaba papa le había pedido que fuera su esposa. Tita Michiru, como le digo fue la mujer mas valiente y entregada que conocí, a pesar de todo el daño que le hizo mi abuela, ella supo perdonarla, amarla y aun cuando ella a muerto junto a mi padre, dormidos con sus manos entrelazadas su ultima plegaria fue para mama Ikuko, y su eterno descanso, dándole las gracias de no dejarla casar con mi tío Darien.**

**Hoy cuando mi segundo hijo nace se que mi madre esta presente, se que su recuerdo esta presente por que su sufrimiento esta impregnado en mi para que sea una gran madre.**

**La historia tal vez no se me conto como era, con todo el sufrimiento que vivió mama, tal vez hubo mucho mas dolor, mas tortura por parte de mama Ikuko, pero fue mi madre quien no quiso que la odiara, si no que la amara, fue ella quien corto esta historia haciéndola mucho mas dulce así jamás dejaría que mi mente odiara a quien a ella le dio vida, pero según mis abuelos, padres de mi padre mama Ikuko fue un monstro que provoco la locura de mi madre y padre, que si no hubiera sido por la entereza de el ángel de nana luna ellos nunca hubieran estado juntos. Se que a lo que se refieren es que si no hubiera sido luna quien hubiera guisado aquel banquete de la boda de tía Rei, mama y papa jamás hubieran estado casados, jamás hubiera resistido tanto dolor mi madre, y ahora les cuento esta historia, con estas letras y mis recuerdos legibles para que jamás cometan el error de no querer a sus hijos por igual, que no se dejen llevar por tontas tradiciones que marginan a la mujer. Hoy cuento esta historia para lograr ser feliz.**

**FIN**


End file.
